Moonless Months
by mimichanMC
Summary: Los dos sabían que había algo más que solo correr uno tras el otro. En una habitación a oscuras, durante 13 noches sin luna los dos descubrieron el verdadero significado de su aventura.
1. Julio

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mí, aclarado esto aquí vamos._

 _:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:_

 ** _Moonless Months_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:_

 ** _Julio_**

El sonido de unos pasos hacía eco en los pasillos vacios de la enorme mansión. El lugar seguía siendo fastuoso, pero eso no evitaba que luciera abandonado: telarañas blancas y gruesas colgaban de las esquinas de los cuadros en las paredes y había una pesada película de polvo sobre cada superficie, a excepción de un pequeño camino en el piso.

Dos pares de pisadas, unas masculinas que se podían reconocer por la forma y otros mucho más pequeños, donde solo se había marcado la forma del tacón y la punta de un calzado femenino.

El joven recorría los pasillos tan conocidos, pensando en que, desde la primera vez que había entrado en ese lugar había sentido que todo lucía como una de esas casas embrujadas que visitaba cuando llegaba la feria de la cuidad, casi esperaba que en alguna esquina saliera un monstruo terrible y tratara de atacarlo.

Desde aquel caso cuando la mansión había sido usada para el escondite de los ladrones del cisne de cristal, la propiedad había sido abandonada. El dueño se había sentido tan avergonzado de haberse visto implicado en ese problema, que había mandado a cerrarla y puesto un anuncio de "se vende" en la entrada, pero hasta el día de hoy, dos años después de aquel evento, nadie había hecho una oferta por ella.

Lo que era más, cuando los vecinos empezaron a ver pequeñas luces de vela paseando por las ventanas, ellos mismos habían empezado a pensar que estaba encantada lo que condenaba la posibilidad de alguna venta.

Finalmente, el joven llegó a la habitación que estaba buscando, la titilante luz de una vela que se veía desde la puerta abierta, anunciaba que la segunda persona que la visitaba estaba dentro. Como una formalidad llamó y empujo la puerta un poco más para entrar en la habitación y no tomar por sorpresa a su acompañante.

Dentro la silueta pequeña y curvilínea de aquella chica miraba por la ventana sosteniendo una vela en sus manos, su cabello azafrán caía suelto por su hombro derecho dándole la espalda.

— Hola – saludó con el pecho de nuevo lleno de anticipación. No importaba cuantas veces se entrevistaran en ese lugar, su corazón nunca dejaba de latir emocionado ante la perspectiva de verla de nuevo.

— Hola – respondió girando su rostro mirándolo de perfil y en el mismo movimiento apagando la vela, dejándolos en la oscuridad de aquella noche sin luna.

La habitación esta vez estaba vacía, así que no había manera de tropezarse con algún obstáculo, caminó hacía el lugar donde ella había estado de pie. A medio camino sintió su mano encontrando su pecho, subiendo para posarse en su mejilla. Él instintivamente recargó su rostro sobre el calor de su guante de seda.

— No, Daiki por favor… — cerró el espacio entre los dos posando sus dos manos sobre su pecho en la textura suave del saco – esto lo hace todo solo más difícil.

— No, al contrario – puso un beso en su frente aun sobre el cabello que cubría la mitad de su rostro — esto hace todo mucho más fácil.

Y esa era la verdad, ella era el imán de su vida. Cuando estaba alrededor, solo se veía irremediablemente atraído a ella. Era de esa manera como había empezado todo en realidad, hacía exactamente un año.

 _Un año antes en Julio…_

La misteriosa ladrona escapaba y el joven detective insistía en seguirla como siempre, en su muy largo juego del gato y el ratón habían llegado a este ya familiar destino. Esta ocasión las cosas habían sido distintas, ella no había sido tan ágil o rápida como siempre, la había seguido hasta ese lugar, entró cazadola de cerca por cada uno de los pasillos, siempre a la distancia de una esquina hasta que la había acorralado en esa misma habitación que los dos ya conocían, la misma habitación a oscuras donde los habían arrojado durante el caso del cisne de cristal.

La ladrona estaba de pie contra una ventaba aparentemente a punto de abrirla, el joven detective corrió hasta ella y tomó su muñeca con fuerza. Ella hizo un gesto de dolor y cayó en el piso.

— ¿Estás bien? – no pudo evitar preguntarle, no la había tomado con tanta fuerza para provocar esa reacción.

— No – dijo con dificultar y con una risa amarga.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – se arrodilló junto a ella, estaba lo bastante oscuro para solo poder ver su contorno dibujado por un farol en la calle, ella agachaba su rostro, pero podía ver una mueca de dolor en su boca.

Asuka jr. esperó por un momento que se le antojó demasiado largo, no sabía que es lo que debía hacer en ese momento, su expresión era tan dolida que la idea de que podría estar enferma lo abordó, casi cedió al impulso de poner una mano en su frente y averiguar si tenía temperatura, cuando ella finalmente respondió.

— Bueno, las personas en esta última misión no eran demasiado amables ¿Verdad? – uso un tono irónico para no dejar ver su dolor por su voz

— ¿Qué te hicieron?

— Venía siguiéndolos desde la mitad de la tarde. La chica a la que habían amenazado estaba asustada, así que me quedé cuidando de ella – no sabía si él entendería que chica tenía que ver en el robo de esta misión, pero suponía ya lo averiguaría — ellos llegaron a amenazarla de nuevo cuando supieron que estaba yo involucrada, no le hicieron nada, pero decidí seguirlos para… — suspiró enojada consigo mismo por tu torpeza en este caso, había sido solo un error tras otro — no lo sé, solo estar segura de que sus acciones no cambiaran. En un movimiento muy tonto de mi parte, me puse sobre su auto y ellos se dieron cuenta, digamos que no me bajaron con demasiada amabilidad.

— Por todos los…

— Estoy bien – lo interrumpió — solo bastante dolorida y creo que me he hecho daño en una pierna.

— Y estabas huyendo de mí ¿así? – preguntó alterado sin remedio, sin poder imaginar cuánto dolor estaba pasando después de una caída así.

— Bueno – respondió con un suspiro profundo. El dolor que había aguantado durante toda la noche no había servido de nada, el camino terminaba allí — no creo que tuviera alternativa.

— ¡Claro que la tenías! – casi le quiso gritar en la cara el joven, mientras se sacaba el saco y se lo ponía sobre los hombros – me lo hubieras dicho, te habría llevado al hospital de inmediato.

— Tenía que recuperar el collar – sintió las piedras frías de jade dentro de su ropa, sería divertido cuando él quisiera recuperarlo como evidencia – si no lo regresa al museo mañana mismo, se meterá en muchos problemas y…

— ¡Tu seguridad está en primer lugar! – esta vez fue su turno de interrumpirla — debemos ir, podrías tener heridas internas, podrías estar en grave peligro.

— Estoy bien – insistió, el golpe había sido absorbido casi completo por un arbusto en el que había caído. Eran de hecho las zarzas del seto lo que le había dolido más que el golpe — Solo algo dolorida, ya ni siquiera estoy sangrando.

— ¡Sangrando!

— En serio Asuka Jr. – dijo tratando de ponerse de nuevo de pie, pero se sentía agotada, probablemente la adrenalina que la había ayudado a moverse al final se había acabado – estoy segura que con un par de calmantes y descanso yo…

— Muéstrame – dijo de forma autoritaria.

— Solo me rocé contra un arbusto.

— Muéstrame – dijo con un tono aún más serio que antes.

Escuchó como la chica suspiraba y finalmente cambiaba incómoda de posición, recargándose sobre un costado.

— Es mi muslo derecho… podrías… ¿Podrías solo mirar mi muslo? – su tono hablaba de algo de timidez – sabes, siempre quise que este momento fuera, no sé algo más emocionante.

El joven detective la miró, al menos lo que podía apreciar de ella entre las sombras confundido. Pero solo le tomó un momento entender. Su identidad en ese momento era lo último que había pasado por su cabeza. Buscó dentro de sus bolsillos, tenía un pañuelo, su celular, una goma de mascar y algunas monedas, todo parecía inútil en ese momento. Tomó su celular y con la lámpara que tenía integrada empezó a ver, había un raspón realmente malo en su pierna y sí tenía sangre seca.

— Debemos limpiarlo – dijo preocupado, frustrado por no tener nada a mano que lo ayudara – puede infectarse.

— Supongo que puede esperar a que vayamos a la delegación de policía – respondió derrotada.

— ¿Delegación de policía?

El detective de nuevo la miró como si ella estuviera hablando en otro idioma, ¿Para qué rayos iban a…?

— No voy a entregarte – dijo como si la mera idea fuera absurda.

— ¿Qué? – preguntó esta vez la ladrona confundida, ese era el final del camino, la había alcanzado, se supone que era ese el momento que la entregaría a la policía y se volvería en el héroe local.

— No voy a entregarte – repitió — al menos no así. En este momento ellos te meterían en una celda y hasta terminar todos los trámites legales, no podrían dejar que te viera un médico. ¡Pasarían horas! ¡Sin duda te infectarías!

— Pero… me tienes.

— Solo porque estás herida – dijo en voz alta lo que en su mente se repetía sin cesar, necesitaba convencerse a sí mismo que era un motivo válido — en otras circunstancias habrías salido de mi alcance como haces siempre ¿no?

— Eso creo.

— No ha sido una persecución justa, vamos, toma la lámpara, ilumina el camino – le entregó el celular y la tomó en brazos levándola del piso – vamos al baño, quiero pensar que aún hay agua corriente y podrás lavarte al menos.

Ella no dijo nada más, solo hizo caso y se aferró al cuello del joven detective iluminando el piso. Abrieron varias puertas, todas habitaciones, Asuka jr. casi había perdido la paciencia al llegar a la puerta doce cuando finalmente los azulejos azules y blancos de una habitación de baño se revelaron. Ayudó a la chica a sentarse en la orilla de la bañera y abrió la llave, ¡Bingo! Había agua corriente.

— Esta fría – dijo calando la temperatura en sus manos — y dudo mucho que haya una línea de gas activa.

— Está bien.

Vio su sombra dejarse caer dentro de la bañera y escuchó como ahogó un quejido, pero pronto estaba bajo el chorro de agua y con suavidad se limpiaba. Buscó en los muebles del baño, todos estaban vacios, ¡Que les costaba haber dejado una toalla, al menos como una decoración! Se quedó de pie frente al lavabo dándole la espalda a la ladrona, la escuchó quejarse un par de veces del dolor pero se mantuvo quieto mirando la luz de la lámpara de su celular que apuntaba a la pared iluminando apenas la habitación.

— ¿Me ayudas a salir? – dijo tímidamente después de un momento.

El joven detective corrió hasta su lugar, se golpeó una rodilla en el impulso y maldijo, la escuchó ahogar una risa, pero la ayudó a salir de la bañera de mármol. La chica estaba empapada y Asuka jr. se sentía horrible por eso.

— No quiero que vayas a casa mojada – dijo preocupado el detective, sino pescaba una infección por la herida, quizá la pescara por el agua fría.

— ¿Iré a casa? – preguntó la chica estrujando la falda de su traje tratando de sacar algo de agua.

— Ya te lo dije – insistió, tenía que repetírselo incluso a si mismo, porque la tentación aún era grande — no sería justo si te atrapara de esta manera.

— Sabes Asuka Jr. – dijo sonando más relajada — si eres tan indulgente con todos los criminales que atrapes, serás muy mal detective.

— Esto es una ocasión especial.

— Eres demasiado bueno, no deberías.

Asuka jr. hubiera jurado que escuchó una sonrisa en su respuesta, seguro era una sonrisa hermosa, pero en la oscuridad de la habitación no podía ver más allá de la sombra de la femenina barbilla.

— ¿Cómo llegaras a casa? – preguntó para no darle más vueltas a esa idea.

— Solo debo ir a la ventana y sacar algunos globos.

Eso le tranquilizó, al menos no tendría la necesidad de apoyar el peso de su cuerpo en su pierna.

— ¿Cómo sabré que estas bien? – necesitaba saberlo, casi podía sentir el peso de los días por venir son saber si ella estaba bien o no.

— Nos volveremos a ver estoy segura – resolvió la ladrona, sin duda alguna otra misión aparecería, y como siempre volvería a llamarlo.

¿Cuándo? Eso podía pasar en un par de días con suerte o un par de semanas, la idea de si ella estaría bien estaría dando vueltas en su cabeza sin descanso.

— Ven aquí mañana.

— ¿Qué?

— Solo… — era una locura Asuka jr. lo sabía, pero… — solo quiero estar seguro que estarás bien.

— Pero…

— No es una trampa, lo juro.

— Sé que no es una trampa, no eres de ese tipo, si así fuera nada te detendría de hacerlo ahora mismo – era una locura, lo sabía, pero… pero la chica no quería perder una sola oportunidad para verlo una vez más — Está bien, vendré.

No le dijo nada más. Volvieron en sus pasos y llegaron a la misma ventana que ella había intentado abrir, un suave halo de luz de luna entraba por ella.

— Asuka jr…

— Vete ya, antes de que me arrepienta.

Pero antes de irse rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y apretó con fuerza. El joven detective no supo cómo responder, no se atrevía a repetir su gesto, no porque no lo deseara, sino porque se preguntaba si al hacerlo sería capaz de soltarla de nuevo.

— Gracias.

Como siempre la ladrona sacó su chistera, quien sabe de dónde y un montón de conocidos globos de colores salieron de ella y pronto estaba alejándose.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente apenas el sol se había ocultado el joven llegó a la mansión vacía, cuando había despertado en la mañana en la expectativa de esa extraña cita se había dado cuenta de que no había establecido un horario así que "la noche" era algo tan amplio que no había querido arriesgarse a llegar tarde a la cita y que ella al no encontrarlo se fuera.

Eran solo las 9 de la noche cuando vio los globos que ya conocía bien acercarse exactamente por la misma ventana por la que se había ido la noche anterior. Era una noche sin luna, así que estaba realmente oscuro. Había probado encender la luz de la mansión, pero por extraño que fuera no había servicio de electricidad, era extraño si lo pensaba, ¿Había agua corriente pero no electricidad? La única luz que había, era la de una farola publica que estaba al borde de calle, lo bastante lejos para que solo fuera un hilo de luz lo que llegaba a donde estaba.

Probablemente ella lo sabía, porque cuando entró por la ventana la dejó abierta de par en par, y lo único que podía ver era su sombra oscura, casi sintió que se estaba burlando de él, podía verla y no al mismo tiempo. Como siempre.

— Hola.

— Hola.

La ladrona se escuchaba nerviosa, y para ser ciertos Asuka jr. también lo estaba. Estaba allí, como siempre había deseado tenerla, solo al alcance de su mano, pero no podía hacer nada, salvo… disfrutar del momento.

— ¿Como sigue tu pierna?

— Te dije que no había sido nada – dijo avanzando despacio a donde el chico estaba de pie, caminando normalmente — aunque fue algo fácil tratar de explicarles a mis papás como me había hecho una herida así en mitad de la noche.

"Padres" claro que ella tenía padres, sabía que ella era quizá tan joven como él, así que la idea que tuviera padres e incluso viviera con ellos no era tan extraña, pero gozo del dato que pasaba de ser una conjetura a una seguridad.

— ¿Que les dijiste?

— Que había despertado con sed en la noche y había caído por las escaleras, no me gusta mentirles, pero imagino que sabes que no podía decirles la verdad.

— ¿Fueron al hospital?

— Oh sí, mi papá es tan aprensivo como… como tú – dijo con una sonrisa, Asuka jr. no podía verla, pero sabía que estaba allí — pensó igual que tú que podía tener heridas internas o algo por el estilo y me llevó a pesar de que me negué. Me hicieron un par de radiografías y el médico dijo que salvo lo que me había pasado en la pierna y un par de moretones no tenía nada más.

— Me alegro.

— Yo… yo tengo que irme, se supone que estoy descansando en mi habitación y si alguien sube a ver si estoy bien y no me encuentra, bueno no se me ocurre ninguna excusa ahora.

— Gracias por venir.

"Siempre" quiso decir la chica, era una verdad que no podía admitir en voz alta, si solo él supiera lo mucho que significa para ella su preocupación por ella.

— Hasta la próxima Asuka Jr.

— Si.

Y saltó por la ventana y se alejó en medio de la noche.

 _Fin julio_

 _6 de noviembre de 2016_

 _4:13 am._


	2. Agosto

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojitos de Daiki Ahaaa v_v….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

 _:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:_

 ** _Moonless Months_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:_

 ** _Agosto_**

Podríamos llamarlo un "reclamo", era una sensación de ansiedad que le llenaba el pecho durante las semanas que duro aquel mes cada vez que pasaba por enfrente de la mansión abandonada y recordaba aquel encuentro. Era extraño. No era la primera vez que la veía, ni siquiera era la primera vez que estaba cerca de ella, solo… no sabía cómo explicarlo, solo esta vez, era como si se hubiera acercado un poco a la persona que era detrás del disfraz. Quizá era porque ella se había dejado de esconder un momento, había estado convencida de que él la entregaría en ese momento y por un breve momento fue… solo ella, asustada y derrotada, pero la chica que vivía detrás de la apariencia del sombrero de copa y el traje de mago se había asomado y eso era algo que Asuka jr. no lograba sacarse de la cabeza.

Así que haber vuelto a esa habitación un día igual al último, un día sin luna había sido solo, inevitable.

Y aparentemente no había sido el único que había sentido el reclamo. Cuando Asuka jr. entró en la habitación vio a la chica dar un salto fuera de su piel del susto.

— ¡Oh por Dios! – dijo la chica sosteniéndose el pecho y volteando a verlo – me has dado un susto horrible.

— Lo siento.

Y quedaron en silencio. Que se iban a decir de todos modos ¿Qué haces aquí? La respuesta era la misma, los dos habían estado pensando en el encuentro que habían tenido en esa habitación y la tentación de regresar había sido difícil de resistir.

— Yo… yo solo…

— ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

Daiki Asuka jr. quedó confundido por un momento, de todo lo que podía imaginar que Saint Tail diría, era eso.

— Sé que han pasado ya varios días – la chica tomó una pequeña caja que había estado en la ventana – había pensado incluso en enviarlo a tu casa, pero temí que alguien que no fueras tú pudiera verlo y pensara cosas que no son ciertas.

— ¿Cómo sabias que era mi cumpleaños?

— De la misma forma en la que se saben un montón de cosas hoy. Internet.

Asuka jr. no pudo evitar reír por la respuesta tan franca y la ladrona lo siguió pronto. En la oscuridad no pudo notar cuando se había acercado tanto, pero estaba a su lado en un momento y tomó su mano para poner la pequeña caja en ella.

— Tenía la pequeña esperanza de que pudieras venir aquí y pudiera dártelo personalmente. Y tengo algo más.

Una diminuta luz se encendió, en sus manos la chica tenía un pequeño pastelillo con una diminuta vela que apenas iluminaba algo. Apenas podía avanzar a ver su mentón y el colgante en forma de cruz en su cuello.

El corazón del joven detective dio un vuelco, mientras veía la luz de la vela y el pastelillo en sus manos enfundadas con los largos guantes. Ese año en específico no había tenido ninguna clase de celebración. Su padre había estado demasiado ocupado y él mismo no había querido intentarlo, solo parecía que hacer tu propia celebración de cumpleaños era un poco… patético. Cumplía 18 años, era ya un adulto, un pastel era una cosa de niños, pero en una pequeña parte en su interior, seguro el deseo había quedado dormido porque sentía ahora mismo cierta emoción por el gesto. Ella… ella tenía un pastel para él.

— Pide un deseo – dijo animada, podía ver su sonrisa iluminada por la pequeña luz – la vela es muy pequeña, va derretirse sobre el pastel y no creo que sepa muy rico entonces.

Asuka jr. se acercó más a Saint Tail deseando distinguir algo más, pero la luz era demasiado pequeña y empezaba a temblar, sin más remedio sopló sobre ella y la luz se apagó.

— ¿Pediste un deseo? – preguntó la chica con la misma ilusión de un niño. Era después de todo, una fiel creyente de la magia.

— Si. – respondió un poco apenado, no era realmente del tipo que creyera en esas tradiciones, pero ella sonaba tan entusiasta por el asunto.

— ¿Cuál fue? – la curiosidad escurría en la voz de la chica.

— Ninguno que te beneficie – confesó el detective, era prácticamente el mismo deseo que pedía en cada ocasión como esa.

— Puedo imaginarlo – dijo divertida.

La ladrona puso parte del pastel dentro de la mano del detective y empezaron a comer. ¡Estaba tan bueno! Pensó Asuka jr. Chocolate, su sabor favorito. Se mantuvieron en silencio mientras los dos comían. Escuchó como ella frotaba sus manos entre ellas sacando las migas del pastel.

— Espero que tu regalo te guste. Que sepas que lo compre yo – la ladrona se obligó a explicar, él obviamente no lo sabía, pero ella no robaba nada para sí misma y quería que lo supiera - usualmente no…

— Lo sé – la interrumpió, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza que fuera algo mal habido. – gracias.

— Debo irme ya, pero nos veremos pronto seguro.

— Yo también debo irme, espero que sea pronto.

— Estoy deseando dejarte atrás de nuevo – y soltó una carcajada corta y divertida.

Y en la oscuridad Asuka jr. escuchó de nuevo sus zapatos en el piso de madera, las cortinas de la ventana se corrieron, la luz de la farola en la calle la iluminó tenuemente de nuevo. El instinto lo obligaba a correr tras ella y tratar de detenerla, un impulso que no había reprimido por años, ahora mismo lo hacía entrar en conflicto, pero no lo hizo. Este no era un caso, esto ni siquiera era como si se estuviera entrevistando con St. Tail, solo con una chica que había tomando un momento para celebrar su cumpleaños con él. La vio voltear por un momento y estaba seguro que sonrió para él para finalmente saltar por la ventana.

.

.

.

Asuka jr. regresó a su casa vacía, su padre estaba en un caso importante desde hacía semanas y casi no pisaba la casa más para cambiarse de ropa y darse una ducha. Cuando estuvo en su habitación, revisó finalmente la pequeña caja, apenas abrirla una pequeña explosión de confeti lo sorprendió por… centésima vez, solo no podría acostumbrarse a sus trucos nunca, una sencilla tarjeta con un "¡Feliz cumpleaños Asuka jr!" si él hubiera encontrado la caja en la habitación vacía suponía esta era la mejor forma de saber de seguro que era para él.

Era una cartera de piel, una de esas carteras que solo tiene espacio para una placa y una identificación, una de esas carteras que solo los policías usan. Asuka jr. siempre había querido una, pero habría algo muy pretencioso comprarla.

Era un regalo tan perfecto y tan personal que solo hizo que sintiera un nudo aún más apretado en el estómago.

Saint Tail se interesaba por él. Era tan simple llegar a esa conclusión que lo hacía sentir incómodo. A Asuka jr. le importaba ella. Siempre había sido así, no puedes solo observar los actos de una persona como Saint Tail, alguien que ponía en juego su nombre y su integridad por otras personas que sufrían injusticias, era admirable lo que hacía, era algo que no podía decirle a nadie, la mitad de las veces en lugar de obstaculizarla, quería ayudarla, y llegaba a sentirse fuera de lugar tratando de detenerla.

Si Saint Tail era admirable por lo que hacía ¿En qué papel ponía a Asuka jr? A veces Daiki solo deseaba salir del camino cuando entendía lo que ella estaba haciendo, ser parte, aunque fuera de forma indirecta de la labor que ella hacía. Si él estuviera en su lugar quizá incluso llegaría a despreciarlo, era quién la perseguía quién le ponía trabas, quién trataba que las personas injustas ganaran.

Pero… acariciando la cartera en sus manos sintió que lo que sentía por ella era recíproco, no sabía a qué nivel Saint Tail sentía simpatía por él, pero era reconfortante saber que sí que la había.

Daiki abrió el cajón de su escritorio donde estaba la placa del permiso que le había otorgado el alcaide y la acomodó en la cartera, lucía tan bien contra el fondo de terciopelo negro en su interior, buscó su cartera y sacó su credencial provisional del departamento de policía y la puso en el espacio con plástico trasparente.

Recostándose sobre la cama, sosteniéndola sobre su cabeza, la observó por un largo momento.

 _Fin agosto_

 _07 de noviembre de 2016_

 _7:54 p.m._


	3. Septiembre

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojitos de Daiki Ahaaa v_v….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

 _:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:_

 ** _Moonless Months_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:_

 ** _Septiembre_**

Y Daiki Asuka jr. volvió la siguiente noche de luna nueva, a la misma hora que la última vez. No estaba esperando encontrarla, esta vez de verdad no creía que hubiera posibilidad, solo quería estar en medio de la habitación y sentir la sensación cálida en su pecho que le provocaba recordar la sonrisa de la chica en el traje de mago, sosteniendo el pastelillo, pidiéndole hacer un deseo.

Habían pasado 3 días desde que el detective la había visto por última vez. Se habían visto los dos involucrados en el robo de una reliquia familiar, que una vez desenmascarados los traficantes se había resuelto por si sola.

Pero ese caso solo sirvió para confirmar lo que ya había sentido antes.

Era como si Saint Tail y la chica que Daiki había visto en la habitación de esa mansión no fueran la misma. Durante el caso Saint Tail se había mantenido distante. Divertida y pícara como siempre lo hacía, pero completamente distante, como siempre lo habían hecho los dos, manteniendo una distancia que no se podía medir en los metros de espacio entre ellos, sino solo en el hecho de que ella era inalcanzable, siempre alerta de no ser atrapada.

Pero la chica de la habitación…

Daiki entró y una risa instantánea se formó en sus labios, una sonrisa realmente feliz. Ella estaba allí de nuevo.

— Hola.

— Hola.

Una vez escuchó que Albert Einstein había dicho - aunque no lo hizo - que la definición de locura era hacer la misma acción una y otra vez, esperando resultados diferentes. Se sentía en medio de ese bucle con Saint Tail, pero no podía importarle menos, estaba tan feliz de volver a verla.

— Yo… — la ladrona también sonrió con alegría, realmente no había esperado volver a encontrarlo en ese lugar – solo… ni siquiera sé cómo explicarlo. No esperaba que estuvieras aquí, solo han pasado un par de días desde la última misión y…

— Ya lo sé – admitió Asuka jr. con una risa apenada - pero no creo poder detenerme de venir aquí cada noche de luna nueva.

— Eso pareciera una invitación – la ladrona aventuró con un acento coqueto.

— Quizá lo es – admitió el detective.

Saint Tail sabía que debía decirle que era una locura, debía repetirlo de nuevo, pero su corazón latía tan fuerte por la oportunidad de poder verlo al menos una vez al mes, que no pudo.

— ¿El Sr. Takeda pudo recuperar ya su cuadro? – Preguntó la ladrona sentándose en el piso junto a la ventana – sé que la delegación debía tomarla como evidencia para probar la falsificación, me sentí muy mal de no poder llevársela yo misma, pero sé que tenían que hacerle estudios.

— Mañana mismo se la entregaran – dijo el detective avanzando para sentarse a su lado. Hablar sobre el objeto que ella había intentado robar en su último caso parecía seguro – ha estado todos los días volviendo loco a todo mundo, es amable y dulce siempre que no se trate de su valioso cuadro, en ese caso es una _banshee_ vengadora que perseguirá a todo mundo desde la tumba si algo llega a pasarle.

— ¿Sabes que lo quiere para venderlo porque es la única cosa de valor que tiene para pagar la universidad de su nieta?

— No lo sabía.

— Se lo dijo a… — Saint Tail guardó silencio, solía sentirse tan cómoda hablando con él que había estado a punto de hablarle de Seira – alguien y así lo supe yo. El cuadro fue antes de su abuelo y de su padre, es una pena que tenga que venderlo, pero creo que es para una causa realmente noble.

"Alguien" la información solo quedó guardada en el archivo mental del detective, junto a las demás cosas que sabía sobre la ladrona. Siempre había tenido la sensación de que "alguien" la ayudaba. Un par de ocasiones ella no se había movido como siempre, no había parecido la misma persona de siempre, ahora sabía que había un "alguien" sintió un momento algo que le roía el estomago, como si fueran… celos.

— Creo que de verdad te gustó tu regalo – dijo Saint Tail más animada, tratando de desviar el tema.

— ¿Fue tan obvio? – respondió rascándose la cabeza.

— Te vi entrando a casi cada habitación de la casa donde había personas, llevando tu cartera por delante.

El detective tuvo que reír cuando se dio cuenta de que ella había estado observándolo antes de que él supiera que estaba allí y lo que hacía. Sacó de su bolsillo la mencionada cartera y sintió la piel rugosa en su mano.

— La verdad es que siempre había querido una así – reconoció – en serio me ha gustado un montón.

— Me alegro.

Aprovechando la oportunidad de que ella había llevado la conversación a ese tema, Daiki rebuscó esta vez el en su chaqueta y sacó un pequeño paquetito que le tendió.

— Yo no sé cuando fue tu cumpleaños, pero no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad.

— Daiki… - Saint Tail tomó el pequeño paquete sorprendida - no tenías que hacerlo.

— Pero quería.

Por supuesto que un escalofrió corrió de arriba a abajo a Asuka jr. cuando ella lo llamó por su nombre de pila, ni siquiera sabía si ella sabría cual era, pero era evidente que sí. Cuando de nuevo una pequeña vela se encendió en un trozo de pastel con fresas sobre él, no lo podía creer.

— Cumplo años hoy.

— ¿En serio?

— Si – admitió Saint Tail mirándolo con una sonrisa tímida. Era cierto que no había esperado que Daiki estuviera allí, pero había ido de nuevo con la esperanza de ello, pensando que sería el perfecto regalo de cumpleaños que estuviera en realidad allí – este es un trozo de mi pastel. Me ha costado mucho trabajo escapar de casa hoy.

— ¿Cuantos años cumples?

— Dieciocho, también.

Con un movimiento rápido abrió el paquete sin demasiado cuidado. Asuka jr. tuvo que reír al ver que la chica era del tipo que no guardaba las envolturas, se sintió satisfecho cuando su sonrisa se amplió aún más al ver su regalo.

— ¡Es hermosa! – dijo admirando la pequeña peineta con un diseño de flores en piedras verdes que brillaban como gemas a la luz de la pequeña vela.

— Creo que lucirá muy bien con el color de tu cabello.

Daiki vio como sus mejillas se veían mas rosadas un momento, después como seguramente cerraba sus ojos y se concentraba, no podía verlos por el largo fleco que cubría la mitad de su rostro, después de eso apagó la vela en el pastel.

— Feliz cumpleaños.

— Gracias.

Saint Tail volvió a repartir el pedazo de pastel en dos y empezó a contarle el cómo había sido su celebración de cumpleaños. Solo había sido entre ella, sus padres y su mejor amiga. Sus padres se habían tomado el tiempo para despertarla con flores y cocinar un pastel casero para ella. Un pastel casero delicioso, que partieron junto a su mejor amiga después de la comida. Le contó una muy divertida anécdota de cómo su padre había llorado por tercer año consecutivo con el mismo argumento de siempre "mi niña es cada vez más grande y más hermosa, pronto encontraría el amor de su vida, se casará y nos dejara solos en casa, un par de ancianos que no sabremos que hacer sin ella"

— Tengo que decir que ellos solo tienen 38 años, se conocieron cuando iban en la preparatoria y cuando mamá… — la ladrona tuvo que reír, le había pasado de nuevo, Daiki solo parecía incitarla a hablar – mamá lo desprecio un tiempo, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que papá estaba realmente enamorado de ella lo aceptó y se casaron, me tuvieron casi enseguida.

— Se ve que tus padres te quieren mucho.

— Y yo a ellos – suspiró la chica tomando el último bocado de su pastel – ahora mismo probablemente me seguirían teniendo acaparada sino fuera porque mi mejor amiga se quedó a pasar la noche conmigo y me ayudó a salir de casa.

— Ella sabe que…

— No… — Daiki escuchó duda en su voz — solo… ella sabe que venía a ver a un chico.

— Oh… — el detective sintió sus mejillas más calientes, esperaba que ella no pudiera darse cuenta de cómo se estaba sonrojando.

— Pero debo irme ya, cuando Sei… cuando mi amiga va a quedarse conmigo, mamá siempre sube a la media noche para decirnos que vayamos finalmente a dormir y no falta mucho para esa hora.

— Entiendo.

— Gracias Asuka jr. me ha gustado muchísimo el regalo.

— Me alegra mucho que así sea.

— Nos veremos pronto.

El detective escuchó a la ladrona de nuevo moverse hacía la ventana y abrir las cortinas, la luz de la farola iluminó su rostro un momento, la peineta estaba acomodada en su pelo, sin duda el verde de las flores destacaba en su cabello color azafrán. Eso fue lo último que vio antes de que ella saltara y se fuera de nuevo.

.

.

.

Cuando Meimi llegó a casa subió silenciosa por la cuerda de sabanas que bajaba por su ventana, desde la puerta de vidrio trasera podía ver a sus padres acurrucados viendo una película, por suerte no habían subido a verlas.

Como lo imaginó Seira aún estaba despierta haciendo oraciones con su rosario sentada sobre la cama, cuando la escuchó entrar por la ventaba corrió a ayudarla, entre las dos subieron la cuerda de sabanas y la acomodaron en un rincón de su armario.

Meimi solo se dejó caer en la cama con una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿Estaba allí? – preguntó la joven novicia con curiosidad.

— Sí – Meimi se llevó una mano al pecho sintiendo como su corazón corría acelerado, recordando de nuevo el momento.

— Oh Meimi…

— Ira cada noche de luna nueva. Me lo dijo – tomó la pequeña peineta en sus manos y la abrazó contra su pecho.

Daiki nunca le había hecho un regalo, no a Meimi. Siempre había sido amable con ella, incluso una vez la había invitado a comer sopa de arroz, aunque ella había insistido en pagar por el té. Pero le había hecho ese regalo, a ella. Por su cumpleaños. Casi deseaba poder usarlo todos los días a partir de ahora, pero sabía que no podía, cualquier día podía encontrárselo por equivocación en la calle y casi tenía la seguridad de que él reconocería el regalo. Era demasiado arriesgado.

— Meimi, ¿Estás segura de que sabes lo que haces? – desde que su mejor amiga le había dicho que tenía un par de noches entrevistándose con Daiki en aquella mansión abandonada, el pensamiento incesante que ella finalmente por amor le diría quien era y todo podía salir mal en ese momento no la dejaba de hacer sufrir, no quería ver a su amiga lastimada

— No – respondió Meimi con sinceridad – la verdad es que no sé lo que estoy haciendo, es más estoy segura que todo esto es una locura Seira, pero… pero…

— Lo sé — y lo hacía, desde el principio sabia de los sentimientos de su mejor amiga por el joven detective.

— Además… sabes que no durara.

Ese año todos ellos se graduaban de la preparatoria, Seira se haría finalmente hermana y los exámenes de la universidad estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Todo cambiaba para todos, incluyendo para St. Tail. Quizá por eso mismo había estado aceptando tener esos encuentros con el detective. No quería admitirlo en voz alta, pero estaba diciéndole adiós.

.

.

.

El joven detective abrió su libreta de apuntes, inició una entrada nueva que titulo como "alguien" este alguien podía ser una chica, podía tener su edad y ser la mejor amiga de St. Tail y su nombre o apellido podía empezar con "Sei..."

— Como… Seira.

Cerró de nuevo su libreta y la guardó en su lugar, dejándose caer en la cama. Ahora tenían una cita cada noche de luna nueva. No habían dado un plazo, no habían dicho por cuánto tiempo salvo que sería en luna nueva y a la misma hora. Probablemente empezaría perseguir la fecha en su calendario. No, no probablemente, casi tenía la seguridad.

 _Fin septiembre_

 _08 de noviembre de 2016_

 _11:55 p.m._


	4. Octubre

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi, aclarado esto aquí vamos._

 _:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:_

 ** _Moonless Months_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:_

 _Octubre_

Finalmente había llegado la luna nueva, como el mes anterior Daiki Asuka jr. había llegado a la misma hora, cada minuto era valioso, había corrido dentro de los pasillos pues había perdido tiempo comprando un par de bebidas calientes en una maquina, el otoño había entrado con vientos helados a la cuidad, llevar algo tibio para compartir solo había parecido una idea amable sin ninguna segunda intensión.

Pero el detective pasó dos horas en la habitación sin señales de la ladrona. En esas dos horas en la oscuridad le asaltaron cientos de dudas. ¿Se habría ella arrepentido después de todo de ir con él a esos encuentros? ¿La habrían pescado en su casa tratando de dejar su habitación y la habían castigado? lo peor de todo ¿Podría haberle pasado algo en su trayecto a ese lugar? Decenas de escenarios pasaron por su cabeza, desde resbalar en uno de los tejados, hasta caer por una chimenea, por loco que aquello sonara.

El detective se había dado por vencido finalmente y estaba a punto de irse, cuando escuchó como la ventana de la habitación se abría, Daiki sintió como respiraba aliviado. No le había pasado nada, no se había arrepentido. Casi avanzó cerca de la ladrona para ayudarla a entrar, pero se detuvo, era una de las reglas implícitas de sus encuentros, acercarse solo en el momento que ella pareciera lista.

— ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el chico cuando la pelirroja estuvo finalmente dentro y había corrido de nuevo la cortina dejándolos de nuevo en la oscuridad – pensé que no vendrías.

— Lo siento – Saint Tail se disculpó y se sentó en el piso de nuevo contra la pared junto a la ventana, el piso empezaba a sentirse realmente frío bajo la protección de las medias del traje – es solo… tuve una discusión con mis padres y se supone que estoy castigada en mi habitación.

— ¿Tú también? – dijo sorprendido por la coincidencia.

— ¿Tú también discutiste con tu padre? – preguntó con curiosidad la chica.

— ¡Oh si! – El detective avanzó finalmente a donde la ladrona estaba, sentándose a su lado, tan cerca que sintió la punta de su cabello cerca de su mano apoyada en el piso. Un escalofrió lo recorrió – de algún modo podría decirse que tuviste parte de la culpa.

— ¿Yo?

Antes de explicarle más, Daiki sacó la lata de bebida caliente de su chaqueta, no estaba a la misma temperatura de hacía horas, pero aun se sentía agradable al tacto. Se la tendió y ella la tomó sin ninguna desconfianza.

— Papá ha estado insistiendo que acepte una invitación de una universidad en Estados Unidos para estudiar criminalística – empezó a explicarle mientras jalaba de la anilla de la bebida y tomó un sorbo pequeño, el café estaba dulce y reconfortante – dice que ha recurrido a todos sus contactos para conseguirme esa invitación.

— Pero tú no quieres entrar solo por recomendaciones – aventuró Saint Tail, sabía muy bien cuan orgulloso era el chico.

Asuka jr. giró a "verla" sonrojado, le sorprendía la facilidad con que lo entendía a veces y las cosas tan agradables que pensaba de su persona, en esta ocasión no se equivocaba.

— Eso y que no quiero irme de Japón. Ni siquiera sé si quiero irme de Seika – Asuka Jr. se detuvo un momento sintiéndose tímido al confesarle eso, pero suponía no tenía sentido ocultárselo – irme significaría… tener que renunciar definitivamente a tu caso.

Saint Tail miró el piso sin atreverse a mirarlo, él… él estaba dejando ir una oportunidad única por no renunciar a su caso… ¿Era… tan importante para él?

— Yo… - la chica rodeó la lata en sus manos sin saber cómo responder, en ese momento era más cómodo cambiar de tema, bien al menos dirigirlo a su lado de la situación en este caso - supongo que tiene que ver entonces mucho con el motivo por el que yo discutí con mis padres.

Daiki la escuchó suspirar y apoyar su rostro sobre sus rodillas, al menos esa conclusión sacó cuando el cabello que había estado cerca de su mano ahora directamente la cubría, era frío y lacio.

— Mis padres están molestos conmigo porque no he enviado alguna solicitud a ninguna universidad, aún. No es como si tuviera intención de no hacerlo — aclaró enseguida, no quería que Daiki pensara que ella no tenía ambiciones – es solo que…

— Tú tampoco quieres dejar de ser St. Tail.

— Supongo que eres la única persona en el mundo que puede entender esto.

El joven detective sintió las mejillas ardientes cuando esta vez ella recargó su cabeza sobre su hombro, quiso concentrarse en todo: en el peso ligero de su cabeza, en la proximidad cálida de su cuerpo, del aroma a manzanilla de su pelo, pero recuperó la compostura, no era el momento para tratar de descubrirla, esto era algo mucho más importante. Por primera vez entendía perfectamente algo en lo que ella estaba poniendo sus pensamientos, después de todo, estaba sintiendo exactamente lo mismo.

— Pero no podemos dejar que nuestra vida se detenga por eso ¿No es así? – Saint Tail dijo con tristeza, lo sabía, lo entendía y estaba segura que Daiki también — aún si es lo que deseamos.

— Supongo que no.

— Podríamos volver a retomarlo después de la universidad – pero apenas había salido de su boca, Saint Tail supo que eso no era posible – es una locura ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo podríamos poner todo esto en pausa por cinco o seis años y volver después a lo mismo? Nada puede mantenerse en pausa por tanto tiempo.

— Lo sé.

Y así era, en cinco o seis años, los dos serían personas distintas. Sabían los dos que una vez que decidieran parar no habría manera de empezar de nuevo, no al menos del mismo modo.

— Al menos tú estarás estudiando algo que en el futuro hará que continúes lo que estás haciendo ahora – dijo la ladrona apoyándolo – detener criminales, hacer justicia.

— ¿Por qué no intentas hacerlo tú también? – Daiki trató de animarla – quizá incluso podríamos ser compañeros de aula.

— No sé si tengo el carácter para solo detenerlos y ponerlos en una celda – admitió la chica – a veces solo quisiera patear su trasero y seguro eso haría que me corrieran en mi primera semana.

— Has dado justo en el blanco, esa es la parte que más difícil me parece siempre de este trabajo.

Ambos compartieron una risa divertida que pareció caldear un poco más el ambiente.

— ¿Has considerado algo como trabajo social? — sugirió el chico tomando un trago más de café caliente.

— ¿Trabajo social?

— En trabajo social la mayor parte del trabajo, lo que he visto en la delegación al menos, es: atender llamados de violencia intrafamiliar, protección a menores, dar platicas a adolescentes en escuelas – Daiki le explicó lo poco que había visto – mi padre siempre dice que poca gente quiere tener ese puesto porque es muy pesado, se necesitan personas que estén realmente interesadas en ayudar a las demás personas y que tengan el coraje a veces de sí que dar algunas patadas.

— Nunca había escuchado sobre eso – admitió la ladrona.

— Creo que puedes estudiarlo desde la carrera de psicología, pero no estoy del todo seguro.

— Supongo que puedo investigar – dijo la pelirroja animada – suena como algo que realmente me gustaría hacer. Gracias.

— Me alegra ser de ayuda.

— Daiki…

La ladrona no quería decirlo, la mera idea de saber que Daiki podía irse tan lejos, solo hacía que su corazón se sintiera más pequeño, pero era egoísta no decirlo, lo que le había dicho sonaba como la oportunidad de solo una vez en la vida.

— ¿Sí?

— Deberías pensar en la oferta que te hace tu papá – Saint Tail le pidió con el mayor tacto posible – quizá puedas entrar por una recomendación, pero estoy segura que te mantendrás allí y serías el mejor, solo por tus propios medios.

— Pero… - ¿Qué pasaba con su caso? ¿Acaso a ella no le importaba solo dejarlo a un lado?

— Dentro de algunos años volveremos aquí y seguiremos ayudando a la gente, aunque de otro modo – la chica trató de sonar animada, aunque animarlo a irse de su lado era… desolador - Si yo fuera tú, no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad.

— ¿Y el caso?

— Tú sabes… que esto en algún momento debía terminar.

— Lo sé.

Un escalofrió nació en el pecho de Asuka jr. cuando ella lo dijo, lo sabía, los dos lo sabían, pero decirlo en voz alta era algo tan definitivo que solo... dolía. Habían sido años dedicados a esta persecución y todo lo que había involucrado, tantos criminales detenidos, tantas aventuras vividas, pero nada duraba para siempre.

— Debo irme ya – La ladrona se levantó del suelo con pesar - Si mi mamá subió a darme la cena y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en mi habitación, estaré en problemas.

— Yo también debo volver, salí dándole con la puesta en la nariz a papá, seguro me dará una tunda por salir así de casa, pero espero que al menos este más tranquilo cuando le diga que pensare seriamente sobre la oferta que me ha conseguido. Gracias por ayudarme a aclarar mi mente.

— Tú has hecho lo mismo por mí. - Y en verdad lo había hecho ahora solo quería sentarse en un computador y averiguar si realmente era una carrera que fuera para ella.

— Espero también que eso ayude a aliviar un poco la tensión con tus padres.

— Estoy segura que sí. Me has salvado de nuevo.

Y en medio de aquella oscuridad la chica se acercó a él y puso un beso en su mejilla, su piel era cálida y su aliento olía a café, el corazón del detective solo se detuvo.

— Nos vemos pronto.

Antes de poder decir nada más ella se había ido del lugar.

 _Fin Octubre_

 _08 de noviembre de 2016_

 _1:27 a.m._


	5. Noviembre

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojitos de Daiki Ahaaa v_v….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

 _:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:_

 ** _Moonless Months_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:_

 _Noviembre_

El impacto explotó en el pecho del joven detective como un golpe dado por un animal enorme, como un toro que había dado en carga contra él y le hubiera clavado uno de sus cuernos en el centro del pecho. Asuka jr. trató de respirar, pero solo no lograba hacer que el aire entrara en sus pulmones, sintió por lo que le pareció un momento demasiado largo, que nunca podría volver a respirar y cayó con todo su peso al suelo.

Se supone que era un caso fácil, se supone que Asuka jr. solo debía ir a casa de una chica. Una chica que había tenido la desgracia de tener malas compañías, solo debía recuperar un teléfono, un teléfono con un mensaje lleno de nombres incorrectos.

Cuando el detective había tocado a la puerta no había ninguna chica, solo un hombre llenó de tatuajes que apenas abrió, disparó un arma.

Cayendo al piso Daiki no estuvo seguro que fue lo que pasó, escuchó a los demás agentes que lo acompañaban entrar a la casa y más disparos, escuchó gritos y llantos, pero el detective no podía ponerse de pie del lugar donde estaba, se llevó las manos al pecho e intentó masajearlo él mismo, relajar el musculo para que el aire pasara.

Poco a poco, el aire entró precioso en su pecho, tan despacio que apenas lo sentía, pero la desesperación empezaba a menguar.

¿La había escuchado? Se preguntó Asuka jr., no lo sabía. Había un par de agentes mujeres en la delegación y los refuerzos habían llegado muy rápido. Pero sí sabía que sintió unos brazos femeninos jalándolo fuera del camino y recargándolo en un árbol, escuchó una voz femenina llamándolo a gritos, pero toda la concentración del detective estaba solo en poder respirar, bloqueó todo lo demás a favor de poder llenar sus pulmones de aire y cuando finalmente estaba respirando mejor, un dolor intenso le llenó el cuerpo y perdió el sentido.

.

.

.

Daiki despertó dentro de una ambulancia con una máscara de oxigeno en la cara, su padre estaba allí, pálido como un fantasma. Cuando lo vio reaccionar solo no pudo evitar que lo ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas y atrajo cerca a su hijo. Una punzada poderosa de dolor volvió a acosar al joven detective, cuando su padre lo escuchó quejarse lo dejó ir de nuevo.

— Lo siento junior — el detective Asuka recuperó algo de su temperamento – sé lo mucho que duele.

— No… — Daiki se quitó la máscara, tomó con mucho esfuerzo aire por si mismo — no te preocupes papá.

— Gracias por hacerme caso esta vez – dijo un poco histérico el padre del chico – te lo dije, nunca sabes cuando un loco va a salir con un arma, el caso podría ser de una maldita caja de chocolates y alguien aún podría tener un arma.

El joven detective se sentó en la camilla y miró su pecho. Mañana seguro tendría el peor moretón del mundo, pero dadas las opciones debería sentirse realmente afortunado.

Desde el momento que había empezado a trabajar con la policía de la cuidad su padre le había pedido que llevara un chaleco kevlar, era pesado, siempre hacía que le dolieran los hombros y en verano se moría de calor con él, pero sabía que su padre tenía razón, desde el principio cuando un hombre lo había atacado con una navaja en el caso de la tiara de Electra supo que esto sería peligroso y no iba a poner excusas tontas, cada misión sin falta se ponía el chaleco bajo la ropa y ahora eso le había salvado la vida.

— Ella…

— Quiero suponer que está bien – lo tranquilizó su padre, ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar a quién se refería – la mitad de los yakusas que venían por el celular estaban en la casa atados con cuerdas, quejándose porque los habían cegado con gas pimienta que nosotros no usamos, algunos se quejaban de un buen dolor de bolas cuando los subíamos a las patrullas y amenazaban con denunciarnos por exceso de fuerza, ella estaba bastante cabreada supongo.

— Pero…

— Si alguno de ellos hubiera logrado lastimarla supongo la habríamos encontrado en la casa – el viejo detective sacó su cajetilla de cigarros y se llevó uno a la boca, no lo encendió, suponía su hijo por estar dentro de una ambulancia — No sé como hizo para controlar a una docena de tipos con armas, pero ¡Diablo de chiquilla!, ojalá estuviera de nuestro lado.

"Lo está" quiso decir Daiki, pero no se atrevió, eso solo despertaría la curiosidad de su padre sobre que tanto sabía de ella.

La ambulancia llevó al chico al hospital donde le sacaron un par de radiografías y le dijeron lo que ya sabía, no había ningún hueso roto, pero seguro tendría un golpe en el pecho que le estaría doliendo por días. Lo enviaron a casa para que descansara.

Pero no podía descansar, no mientras no supiera que ella estaba bien. Y era noche de luna nueva, la única ocasión en la que de hecho no tendría que quedarse con la duda.

Cuando Daiki escuchó a su padre irse a la cama, se vistió y salió silenciosamente de la casa, caminó con esfuerzo hasta la mansión, le habría gustado poder correr o al menos caminar rápido, pero respirar profundo era algo que no soportaría al menos en un par de días, así que lo hizo con calma.

No sabía cuáles eran las probabilidades de que ella estuviera allí, pero apostó al perdedor.

Cuando llegó a la habitación y abrió la puerta la vio. Ella estaba caminando de un lado al otro de la habitación, como un león enjaulado, ni siquiera había recordado cerrar la cortina así que pudo ver su silueta sin dificultad.

— Hola – dijo casi sin aliento.

Saint Tail giró a verlo enseguida y sin pensárselo un momento fue hasta donde Daiki estaba y lo abrazó con fuerza, Asuka jr. sintió lagrimas cayendo sobre su hombro enseguida, le dolía que hiciera eso, pero no pensaba quejarse.

— No sabía si vendrías – el joven detective no pudo hacer más que acariciar su cabeza sobre su hombro.

— ¡Estaba tan asustada! – había llanto en la voz de la ladrona e hizo a Daiki sentirse tan mal — ¡Te dispararon! ¡Allí, delante de mí y no pude hacer nada!

— ¿Tú estás bien? – Preguntó el detective a su vez – ¿No te lastimaron?

Pero Saint Tail no respondió, solo siguió llorando. Daiki se sentía horrible. Por primera vez se preguntó que habría sentido ella cada vez que se exponía al peligro en alguno de los casos ¿Siempre se había preocupado tanto? ¿Se habría sentido tan asustada como ahora?

Con cuidado empezó a agacharse en el piso, la chica lo siguió sin atreverse a soltarlo. Apenas tenía fuerzas, pero Daiki no quiso asustarla más, diciéndole lo mucho que ahora mismo le costaba que ella lo tuviera en brazos. Sino estuviera sufriendo tanto dolor, seguro estaría feliz de tenerla tan cerca de poder ver por el brillo de esa farola que ya casi sentía como una amiga su figura menuda y ligeramente más pequeña que la suya, su coleta larga y lacia color azafrán.

— Estoy bien – dijo Daiki rodeando su cintura con su brazo, tratando de acomodarla en su regazo en una posición que no lo asfixiara – solo mírame, no me ha pasado nada, llevaba un chaleco antibalas. Por favor ya no llores.

Pero Saint Tail estaba furiosa consigo misma. En el momento que lo vio tirado en el piso y no vio su pecho moverse se sintió aterrada. Vio al criminal abrir la puerta, lo vio sacar el arma y no tuvo tiempo para hacer nada, como si fuera una pesadilla vio a Daiki caer al piso y como los demás agentes corrieron dentro y empezaron a disparar, corrió hasta donde Asuka jr. estaba y lo vio hipar con desesperación, como pudo lo tomó de debajo de los brazos y lo sacó del peligro, tardó un largo momento en entender que él tenía un chaleco antibalas debajo de la ropa y que había empezado a respirar con más normalidad.

Solo entonces el miedo de la ladrona se convirtió en una autentica ira ardiente. Brincó a la planta alta de la casa y por todas las ventanas empezó a arrojar bombas de gas, gas que se suponía solo era para emergencias de vida o muerte, pero si pensaban que podían lastimar a Asuka Jr. y salir bien librados, estaban muy equivocados. Cortó la corriente eléctrica con uno de los trucos mágicos y entró golpeando con su bastón todo lo que estaba a su paso sin detenerse muy bien a ver quién era o donde estaba golpeando. Solo hasta que los demás agentes entraron al segundo piso fue que escapó por una ventana, para ese momento escuchó como la sirena de la ambulancia se acercaba y otras patrullas también.

Escapó realmente furiosa consigo misma. Llegó a la mansión vacía no porque estuviera esperando verlo allí, sino porque no quería ir a casa tan alterada. En realidad, no quería ir a casa para nada, quería ir con Daiki, quería saber que estaba bien. Pero ¿A dónde lo llevarían? ¿Al hospital o a casa?, si lo llevaban al hospital significaba que estaba peor de lo que había pensado que podía estar, quizá una costilla rota había perforado un pulmón o algo peor. Si iba a su casa, ¿Cómo podía verlo ir allí?, su padre estaba allí, ella seguía siendo St. Tail.

"No me importa" se dijo a sí misma Saint Tail al final, solo esperaría hasta la madrugada entonces todos estarían dormidos, iría primero a su casa esperando el mejor escenario, se conformaba con verlo dormir en su cama y si tenía que colarse al hospital lo haría, solo necesitaba saber que Asuka jr. estaba bien.

Y entonces él había llegado, estaba de pie delante de ella y todas las emociones de rabia, desesperación y miedo se derrumbaron dentro de la joven ladrona. Daiki estaba bien, estaba allí.

Y seguro estaba pasando por mucho dolor.

Consiente finalmente de ello lo soltó sin poder alejarse del todo de él. Recargó sus manos sobre sus rodillas solo buscando su presencia.

— ¡No deberías seguir acudiendo a las misiones! – exclamó la ladrona completamente furiosa consigo misma, que con nadie más – ¡No debería seguir enviándote esas malditas notas! No es la primera vez que corres tanto peligro por mí, por mi culpa.

— No ha sido tu culpa.

— ¡Claro que sí! – Gruñó con ira - ¡Te han golpeado, amenazado, te han intentado atacar con navajas, y ahora con armas!, ¡Que más necesitas para no seguir apareciendo! ¡Solo ignora mi mensaje!

— Pero, quiero verte.

Y la verdad era tan simple como eso. A veces el detective sentía que ya no acudía a los casos para atraparla, sino más bien para solamente verla . La vio de nuevo dejar rodar lágrimas por sus mejillas.

— Eres un gran idiota Asuka Jr. – dijo derrotada, conocía a Daiki, nada lo haría desistir de su decisión de seguir yendo cada vez que le enviara una nota.

— Ya lo sé - dijo el chico secando con sus manos las lágrimas de la joven delante de él.

Y la atrajo cerca, Saint Tail se resistió un momento porque quizá ya había entendido que le dolía el pecho, pero al detective no pudo importarle menos su dolor, en ese momento le dolía más la desesperación de ella, y lo aliviaba mucho más ofrecerle ese momento de consuelo.

Permanecieron un largo rato sentados en el piso de la habitación consolándose el uno al otro, hasta que llegó el momento que la ladrona dijo aquello que no quería escuchar, pero eran cerca de las 3 de la madrugada, y ambos tenían que dormir y enfrentar el día siguiente.

— Debería llevarte a tu casa – dijo la chica, la casa de Daiki estaba lejos, pero había demasiada luz afuera.

— Llamare a un taxi – dijo el detective que entendía el dilema de la chica, era seguro estar cerca en la habitación a oscuras, pero fuera… - puedo caminar, llegue aquí caminando de todos modos.

— ¡No te atrevas a hacerlo de nuevo Daiki!, debes descansar.

De nuevo su nombre de pila se le había escapado de la boca, era tonto lo feliz que ese detalle hacía al joven detective.

— Te prometo que llamare un taxi apenas salga de aquí, ve a casa Saint Tail, por favor.

Saint Tail sabía que tenía que irse, si sus padres se daban cuenta de que no estaba, no sabría cómo explicarlo. La ladrona maldijo para sus adentros y antes de sentir aún más culpa saltó por la ventana a la noche.

Daiki la vio alejarse en sus globos aun sentado en el piso respirando profundo, ¡Kami sama! un poco más y podría haberse desmayado, había resistido solo por la calma de ella, pero ahora era hora de ir a casa. Con esfuerzo se levantó y también se fue del lugar.

 _Fin noviembre_

 _11 de noviembre de 2016_

 _1:30 a.m._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Nota de autora: A que los asuste xD_


	6. Diciembre

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mí, aclarado esto aquí vamos._

 _:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:_

 ** _Moonless Months_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:_

 _Diciembre_

Hacia tanto frio. Caía una ligera nieve blanca y fría en todos lados, pero eso no parecía haber desanimado a ninguna persona para la celebración de esa noche.

La gente iba y venía animada por las calles de la cuidad, yendo en el último momento a las tiendas a comprar los regalos de la temporada, o solo mirándolo los escaparates con niños emocionados que veían con ilusión las vidrieras, donde había toda clase de juguetes: desde trenes eléctricos, hasta robots de última generación que sabían hacer un sinfín de trucos.

Las familias enteras se habían reunido junto a los alegres Santa Claus que estaban junto a sus calderos pidiendo una moneda "para los regalos de navidad", o escuchando a los grupos que cantaban villancicos. La ciudad entera de Seika, estaba celebrando navidad felizmente.

¿Cómo celebraba la navidad la familia Asuka? Este año y los últimos 3 años, haciendo patrullaje.

Y es que había muchas familias que iban de visita a casa de sus demás familiares para pasar las fiestas o incluso salían de viaje en ese periodo vacacional y los delincuentes no desaprovechaban esa oportunidad. Así que cada año, las labores de patrullaje se reforzaban en esa fecha.

Ese año el padre de Asuka jr. casi no lo había dejado ir con él. El golpe que tenía el joven detective en el pecho ya se había recuperado del todo, le dolía solo cuando tenía que respirar muy profundamente. El enorme golpe que en un principio había sido del tamaño de un platón ahora solo era una vaga marca roja, pero su padre lo había tenido descansando lejos de la oficina de la policía durante esas semanas, pero el viejo detective por sí mismo había admitido que necesitaba de la ayuda de su hijo. Así que había salido a patrullar con él con la condición de que a media noche regresara a descansar a casa. No había objetado ni un poco sobre eso.

Esta vez, la navidad había llegado con la luna nueva.

Por otro lado Asuka jr. no esperaba que fuera igual de fácil para cierta ladrona. Su familia sonaba justo como ese tipo de familias que hacen cenas donde toda la familia suele reunirse, comen un banquete enorme y se quedan la noche entera viendo películas de temporada en la tv para despertar por la mañana con un montón de niños queriendo abrir los regalos.

Pero suponía no hacía ninguna diferencia quedarse solo en casa o ir y verificarlo.

La sorpresa al llegar fue enorme.

Dentro de la habitación todo había cambiado, justo en medio de ella había un gran árbol de navidad, lleno de esferas rojas, guirnaldas y luces de colores, había también guirnaldas colgadas por el techo y un montón de globos gigantes en todos lados que brillaban como esferas de navidad.

— ¡Feliz navidad! – dijo Saint Tail saliendo de detrás del árbol y soltando una bomba de confeti y serpentinas frente a él.

— ¡Viniste!

— Es luna nueva, claro que vine.

— Yo… pensé que estarías ocupada con las fiestas en casa.

La chica rio divertida y se sentó cerca del árbol. Los pequeños focos de colores que ahora iluminaban la habitación lo confundían más que ayudarlo. Podía ver ahora sus ojos, pero estos lucían de tantos colores diferentes que sería imposible saber realmente de qué color eran, las luces festivas pintaban sus ojos por momentos, azules, verdes, violetas e incluso rojos, pero al menos ahora sabía que eran grandes y hermosos, luminosos y místicos, los ojos más hermosos que había visto y curiosamente familiares, quizá los había visto en alguna idol de televisión, no lo sabía y no quería perder el tiempo intentando indagarlo. Se sentó a su lado junto al árbol.

— Bueno es que mi familia nunca celebra navidad en casa – dijo sentándose cerca del árbol de navidad. Como podría explicarle esto sin que tuviera que eso apuntara de alguna manera a ella — Es una historia muy larga…

— Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo – la animó el detective yendo cerca de la ladrona, sentándose a su lado.

— Veras… — Saint Tail suspiró pensando un momento por dónde empezar – desde muy jóvenes mis papás siempre han creído que la mejor manera de ser felices, es hacer feliz a los demás. Papá conquisto a mi mamá de esa manera, mi mamá era… hizo cosas que no estaban bien y mi padre la ayudó a deshacer ese mal. – La ladrona lo observo como estaba atento a lo que decía, pero con un entrecejo – sé que es complicado de entender, pero el caso es que a mis padres desde ese entonces les gusta celebrar la navidad saliendo a hacer cosas por la comunidad. El año pasado fuimos al orfanato a… a hacer un espectáculo de magia.

— Tú…

— Mi… mi papá es mago – La ladrona sabía que había un riesgo grande al decirle eso, pero de que otra manera podía explicarle, además con suerte el detective ya no recordaba que su padre era mago. Habían pasado años desde aquella ocasión en que habían peleado por eso – mamá y yo siempre vamos con él para hacer de asistentes. Mamá adora cuando hacen el truco de cortarla por la mitad. Este año hemos ido al hospital a la sala de pediatría. Los niños estaban muy tristes por no poder pasar navidad en casa, pero han quedado mucho más felices después de que papá dio su función allí.

— Eso es muy noble de su parte.

— Es… — sonrió para ella misma – la verdad es que nosotros nos divertimos tanto o más que los niños, verlos felices y riendo llena algo en tu pecho. Te hace feliz.

Escuchándola hablar de cómo pasaba su navidad le enseñaba un poco más de ella, de porque hacía lo que hacía. Crecer en una familia así, tan generosa…

— Supongo - la chica de ojos verdes agrego después de un momento - que debe parecerse mucho a como se siente detener a un ladrón que está intentando entrar a robar a una casa en navidad.

— ¿Cómo sabes tú lo que yo hago en navidad?

— Te he visto los últimos 3 años acompañando a tu papá a hacer rondas por la cuidad – dijo con simpleza - y al día siguiente en el periódico siempre aparecen sus nombres en alguna nota de cómo la policía de la cuidad ha detenido a tal o cual ladrón.

Oh si, allí iban de nuevo sus mejillas a llenarse de sangre. Solo imaginar que ella leía los periódicos buscando su nombre, lo llenaba de cierta satisfacción que no podía controlar.

— Siempre he creído que es muy valiente de tu parte ir con él – la chica de ojos azules se sonrojo un poco, probablemente igual que el detective por el cumplido - es decir, solo tenías, no lo sé ¿15 años? cuando empezaste a hacer patrullas con tu padre.

— No es como si hubiera tenido muchas alternativas. Mi padre se negaba a dejarme solo en casa y no había nadie en la cuidad que quisiera hacer de canguro en navidad.

— No me dirás que tu papá te ponía canguro a los 15 años – una amplia sonrisa le adorno el rostro a la chica de ojos rojos ante la idea.

— Te sorprendería.

— y yo pensando que mis padres son sobreprotectores, al menos a mí me dejan quedarme sola cuando ellos saben a sus citas románticas los fines de semana… más bien yo apuesto a que has adorado desde el principio salir a hacer rondas con él.

— Y seguro a ti también te encanta ir con tus padres – dijo regresándole su misma conclusión - los niños en el hospital han tenido también una navidad más feliz gracias a ti y tus padres.

Quisieron decirse muchas cosas uno al otro en ese momento. Cosas que eran sinceras, cosas ciertas y enormes, que a veces eran difíciles de decir sin que parecieran un discurso preparado para complacer. Cosas que al final de cuentas no eran necesario decirlas, porque los dos las entendían, porque las personas que disfrutan de ayudar al prójimo desinteresadamente no necesitan agradecimientos ni recordatorios de nobleza.

— Y… — la chica buscó bajo el árbol y sacó una botella donde un pálido liquido color verde burbujeaba – las enfermeras del hospital le regalaron a papá esto, ni a papá ni a mamá les gusta la sidra así que no la echaran en falta.

— ¿Eso tiene alcohol? – preguntó el joven detective suspicaz.

— Quizá… — dijo riendo por la travesura la ladrona.

— En ese caso, llena el vaso hasta arriba.

Pasaron el resto de la noche compartiendo anécdotas y risas. Desde ladrones verdaderamente tontos, que habían tratado de escapar por la ventana de una casa de un tercer piso, a lo mucho que los niños del hospital habían disfrutado de los trucos de magia, la pequeña maga se había animado incluso a hacer uno para el detective, que era hacer bailar un pequeño muñeco de nieve en el aire, un truco que consistía solo en hilos muy muy delgados y algo de entrenamiento con títeres.

En medio de la plática habían acabado lentamente con toda la botella de sidra de manzana, vieron juntos como la media noche llegaba y en algún punto de la cuidad habían lanzado fuegos artificiales.

— ¡Feliz navidad Daiki!

— ¡Feliz navidad Saint Tail!

Rieron juntos porque parecía lo apropiado en ese momento. Era mejor que sentirse triste. Asuka Jr. por no saber cómo llamarla en ese momento más con ese nombre que sabía de sobra que no era real y Meimi por no poder decírselo.

Compartiendo ese momento de humor triste se abrazaron uno al otro. Un abrazo de navidad como el que muchísimas personas estaban compartiendo en ese mismo momento.

Pero cuando tocó el momento de soltarse, cometieron el error de mirarse a los ojos. Saint Tail lo miraba asustada, pero también con otro sentimiento que Daiki no tuvo duda de cuál era, así que solo decidieron ambos rendirse finalmente al sentimiento,

La ladrona levantó su rostro cerca del rostro del joven detective y este le cortó el paso para unir sus labios en un beso casto y tímido, algo increíblemente delicado con sabor a manzanas verdes que los hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Estaba de más tener que explicar cómo se habían quedado sin la capacidad de respirar o pensar durante el breve momento que mantuvieron sus labios juntos.

Un momento que terminó en el momento en que la ladrona literalmente brincó de sus brazos y lo miró aterrada, antes de poder decirle siquiera una palabra Saint Tail ya había saltado por la ventana y se alejaba a toda prisa del lugar.

 _Fin diciembre_

 _14 de enero de 2017_

 _1:09 am_


	7. Luna llena de Diciembre

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi, aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojitos de Daiki v_v…aclarado esto aquí vamos._

 _:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:_

 ** _Moonless Months_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:_

 _Luna llena de diciembre_

Las coincidencias no estaban exentas de pasarle a nadie. Cada año desde el inicio de año había un festival en uno de los templos a las afueras de la cuidad, la mayoría de las personas se reunían allí aprovechando los últimos días de descanso de los niños antes de regresar a sus horarios regulares.

En los más de veinte años de aquel evento ningún incidente serio había pasado. Siempre había carteristas, o niños extraviados, algunos de los tenderos querían pasarse de listos y hacer apuestas, pero fuera de eso era un evento realmente pacifico.

Así que cuando a Asuka Jr. su padre le había delegado la labor de organizar el pequeño escuadrón que iba a hacer vigilancia no se había negado, en realidad podría haberle pedido cualquier cosa y no habría tenido la capacidad de decir que no.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la última reunión con Saint Tail, aquella noche en que la había besado y desde ese momento no era él mismo, estaba confundido, emocionado, temeroso y ansioso porque la próxima luna nueva llegara, casi cada pensamiento de su día era en la espera de ese momento, las siguientes dos semanas serían interminables.

El detective miró un momento a un par de niños que iban corriendo solos entre la gente, giró para saber quién los acompañaba y pronto vio a su madre corriendo tras de ellos, sonrió más tranquilo. Su sonrisa se borró cuando alguien con cabello rojo caminó detrás de aquella madre y de perdió entre la gente.

Un impulso que no pudo resistir lo obligó a caminar en pos de esa persona. Caminó entre la gente, tuvo que abrirse paso casi de forma hostil, había sido tan rápido que no sabía en qué dirección había ido, cuando llegó al lugar donde un momento estaba, miró en todas direcciones y no pudo verla de nuevo, casi pensó que había sido un juego de su imaginación. Giró para regresar al puesto de vigilancia que había escogido, cuando solo por el rabillo del ojo vio el mismo cabello que salía de dentro de uno de los puestos de comida, sintió un muy breve escalofrió cuando identificó a la persona.

— Haneoka.

La chica volteó a verlo y sus pupilas azules se abrieron amplias, casi como si estuviera asustada.

— ¡Asuka Jr!

— Hola.

Pasó un momento tan largo en el que la chica no le respondió que empezó a sentirse incomodo, sino fuera porque Haneoka había de hecho, acababa de llamarlo por su nombre casi habría pensado que no lo había reconocido.

— ¿Meimi todo bien?

Un chico de cabello rubio se acercó a ella y le tendió un takoyaki, la chica lo giró a ver tan o más asustada de lo que lo había hecho con él y no aceptó su ofrecimiento.

— Si todo bien Shin — dijo finalmente evidentemente incomoda – Shin, él es Asuka Jr. Daiki, fuimos juntos a la secundaria, Asuka jr, él es Taylor Shinosuke, un amigo.

— Claro, tú eres el chico del caso de Saint Tail, todos en la ciudad te conocen – dijo con una sonrisa amable — un placer.

— No sabía que estaba interrumpiendo una cita, lo siento – Daiki se sintió incomodo a diferentes niveles — solo vi a Haneoka y quise saludar.

— ¿No quieres venir? – dijo con la misma amabilidad de antes el chico — íbamos al espectáculo de sombras dentro del templo.

— ¡No! – Respondió aprisa Haneoka por él – es decir, seguro tú estas aquí trabajando ¿verdad?

— Sí, justo eso, pero gracias de todos modos.

— Nos vemos otro día entonces – dijo la chica que se sostuvo del brazo de su acompañante – hasta luego Asuka jr.

Y sin decir más, la pareja se alejó de él. Un nuevo escalofrió lo recorrió cuando vio a Haneoka caminar delante de él, la forma en la que caminaba le parecía... bien… familiar. Tuvo que reírse de sí mismo al ver su cabello suelto cayendo por su espalda, por algún motivo no recordaba que su pelo tuviera ese color, se parecía mucho al de… ella.

.

.

.

Asuka Jr. no esperó volver a verla, el turno de vigilancia casi terminaba, la mayoría de la gente se había ido finalmente a casa, aun hacía demasiado frio para sentirse cómodo en el exterior y había pensado que seguramente su cita la habría llevado ya a casa.

Así que cuando fue media noche y la chica llegó al lado del detective fue una verdadera sorpresa, tenía dos latas de té de una máquina, le tendió una sin demasiada ceremonia y se sentó a su lado en el banco de piedra en él que estaba.

— Lamento haber sido tan desagradable antes, solo me tomó por sorpresa verte – la chica bebió un pequeño trago de su té antes de hablar de nuevo - ¿No es un poco tarde para que sigas haciendo vigilancia?

— Casi termino – respondió Daiki y dio un pequeño sorbo a su té, estaba caliente y dulce, reactivó todo su cuerpo – pensé que tu cita ya te habría llevado a casa.

— Shin no era… — bebió de su lata también bajando la cabeza cerca del frasco – Shin es la primera cita que he tenido en mucho tiempo y no salió muy bien.

— Lamento escuchar eso.

— Gracias.

— Aun así, debió llevarte a casa – era tarde, y aparentemente ella estaba sola, no era seguro que caminara a casa sola, ni siquiera que tomara un taxi, su casa no estaba cerca, por algún motivo recordaba eso.

— Yo no quise que me llevara, le dije que mi papa vendría a recogerme.

— ¿Acaso te hizo algo? – Aquel tal "Shin" había parecido un tipo agradable, pero en su experiencia en la fuerza a veces estos eran los más peligrosos - ¿te falto al respeto?

— No, Shin es todo un caballero – dijo con una sonrisa triste mirando la lata de té - hemos sido amigos desde que estoy en la preparatoria y estuvo todo este tiempo pidiéndome una cita, no había querido dársela… hasta ahora.

Al menos eso dejaba más tranquilo al joven detective, no sabía lo que significaba lo que "no era una buena cita" para Haneoka. Al menos no había sido por algo desagradable.

— ¿Puedo yo acompañarte a casa? – ofreció sin pensarlo demasiado el detective.

Meimi volteó a ver a Asuka Jr. con una expresión difícil de interpretar, sorprendida, un poco asustada. Pensándolo un poco Daiki había visto esa expresión en su rostro un montón de veces, pero todas esas veces en realidad le había puesto atención, no hasta ahora, hubiera querido preguntarle porque su reacción pero la pelirroja lo interrumpió.

— No es necesario – Meimi respondió girando su rostro lejos de él - estaré bien.

— Por favor, no estaré tranquilo sin saber si has llegado con bien – Admitió Daiki, cada momento que la chica pasaba allí era más tarde y las calles estaban más vacías, más peligrosas - seguro me pasaría días pensando si no te pasó nada en el camino y no me he enterado.

Daiki no supo si debía sentirse ofendido, cuando ella empezó a reír con un humor extraño y lo miró con una expresión en sus ojos que de nuevo solo no supo interpretar.

— Está bien – respondió – ¿Tardaras mucho más en tu ronda? Debo marcar a mi casa si es así.

— Justo ahora acaba – dijo el detective mirando su reloj – el pelotón ya se ha ido hace media hora, vamos.

Ambos jóvenes salieron del templo y empezaron a caminar con rumbo a la cuidad. La lata de té caliente mantenía sus manos ocupadas y calientes, caminaron en silencio por un largo tramo, Meimi miraba sus propios pies, no sabía si porque no quería pisar nieve y caerse y porque no quería empezar una conversación con el detective.

— Y ¿Por qué fue mal la cita?

Meimi no respondió enseguida. Aparentemente terminó lo que quedaba de su lata y tiró el recipiente en un bote de basura que encontraron en el camino. Daiki no quiso insistir. En realidad, era más bien normal que ella no respondiera, no se habían visto en… meses y cuando lo habían hecho, siempre era un sólido cordial y cada uno había seguido su camino.

— Shin es el tipo de chico que gusta a todas las chicas – dijo ella de pronto aun mirando el piso – es un gran chico, inteligente, con una familia con dinero, y muy agradable.

— Pero…

— Me gusta alguien más – dijo en voz tan baja que sino fuera porque la noche estaba realmente callada, quizá no la hubiera escuchado – pero… es imposible.

— ¿Por qué es imposible?

La chica se detuvo de pronto y Asuka Jr. tuvo que detenerse también, la miró un poco angustiado, casi pensaba que se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento y no sabía cómo podría manejar eso.

— Solo… hay cosas que no están destinadas a pasar.

— No puedo creer eso – dijo tratando de infundirle confianza – cuando quieres algo solo, lo persigues hasta que lo consigues.

Meimi subió su mirada. Daiki casi suspiro de alivio, al menos no estaba llorando, luego lo miró con una expresión llena de pesar.

— Vamos ríete sé exactamente lo que estás pensando – La retó Daiki que de pronto recordó todas las bromas de Meimi con respecto a seguir a Saint Tail.

— No, no lo sabes – dijo dando un par de pasos cerca de él – Asuka Jr. ¿Hay… al menos una cosa en tu vida que sabes que no es bueno tomar, que si llegaras a alcanzarla solo podría traerte dolor? ¿Qué pasa si la alcanzas y no es nada de lo que creías? ¿Qué pasa si al tenerla en tus manos solo descubres que lo que creías de ella solo… se desvanece?

— ¿Tú crees eso de la persona que te gusta?

Meimi miró a Daiki con el corazón latiéndole a prisa en el pecho. No sabía cómo decirle, como explicarle lo asustada que estaba desde la última vez que se habían visto en luna nueva.

Meimi sentía que había sido tan increíblemente estúpido de su parte besarlo. Peleaba entre su deseo de estar con él, y con el de mantener la distancia, por poder calentarse con su calor pero no quemarse con él. Robar una sola noche cada mes para hablar con él, para mantener una memoria hermosa antes de que toda esta aventura acabara… pronto.

— No, yo sé que él es exactamente lo que creo que es… soy yo la que no soy para nada lo que él imagina y tengo miedo… no, no solo miedo, tengo pánico que cuando sepa lo que soy solo quiera alejarse corriendo y entonces no puedo verlo nunca más. Su… lo que tengo ahora con él es, precioso, y no quiero perderlo, al menos aún no.

El joven detective empezó a sentirse realmente incomodo, la mirada de la chica era… era casi una súplica, quería entender la expresión de ella, casi sentía que ella estaba hablándole a él, pero eso era imposible, ellos no tenían ninguna relación más que la de un par de viejos amigos.

— Deberías darle la oportunidad de que él lo decida – dijo finalmente, al menos eso es lo único que él mismo esperaba de su actual situación con "ella" – nunca sabrás lo que pudo haber sido sino te arriesgas a darle al menos una oportunidad.

— No sé si puedo.

— Tampoco puedes vivir siempre con la duda de lo que pudo ser, ¿Realmente quieres lidiar toda tu vida con lo que pudo ser?

— Quizá…

— Yo no podría – y esa era su más grande verdad, cada día que pasaba, sentía el temor de que Saint Tail decidiera no volver después de lo que había pasado en navidad - si estuviera en tu lugar yo solo no podría vivir sin saber qué es lo que iba a pasar y nunca me atreví a averiguarlo.

— Tú eres mucho más valiente que yo.

Daiki le dio una media sonrisa y se sonrojó un poco, con un ademan de la cabeza le pidió que siguieran caminando y lo hicieron pocos minutos de silencio después estaban frente a las puertas de la casa de la chica. Las luces de la habitación superior, supuso el detective, la de sus padres, seguían encendidas.

— Gracias por acompañarme a casa Asuka – Meimi le tendió la mano a modo de despedida.

— De nada – el detective tomó su mano cálida dentro de sus guantes, aun conservado el calor del té.

— Y gracias por todos los consejos – Meimi retiró su mano y las metió en los bolsillos de su abrigo - te prometo que pensare en ello.

— Buenas noches, Haneoka.

— Buenas noches también para ti, Asuka.

Con un último ademan de la cabeza la pelirroja se despidió del detective y entró en su casa, una pequeña nevada empezó en ese momento, Daiki se ajustó mejor su abrigo y caminó rumbo a su casa.

 _Fin luna llena de diciembre._

 _31 de enero de 2017_

 _4:51 a.m._


	8. Enero

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojitos de Daiki Ahaaa v_v….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

 _:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:_

 ** _Moonless Months_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:_

 _Enero_

Durante todo aquel mes Daiki Asuka Jr. había estado peleando consigo mismo, con sus sentimientos.

Una parte de sí mismo no había dejado de repetirle que eso había sido un grave error. El hecho de que Saint Tail hubiera salido literalmente corriendo aquella noche, le hizo ver que se había precipitado… más que solo precipitarse, se había dado de lleno contra una pared.

Daiki pensaba que… no era una cuestión de vanidad, era más bien que Saint Tail había sido durante esos seis meses tan dulce con él. No había una mejor palabra para describir sus actitudes con él, sabía que se preocupaba por él, que buscaba formas de hacerlo feliz, no era solo que ella estuviera aburrida o algo por el estilo. Había asistido a todas esas citas porque él le importaba, ¿Por qué si no? Y Daiki había acudido por el mismo motivo, pero eso siempre había sido claro para el detective, Saint Tail le importaba, siempre había querido protegerla y ser el único capaz de alcanzarla, si lo hacía él, por lo menos así podía protegerla hasta el final.

Y ¡Cielos! allí es donde se había dado de bruces, Asuka Jr. llegó a pensar que los sentimientos que él tenía por ella debían ser los mismos que la chica sintiera por él.

Ella le gustaba tanto.

Si, quizá no sabía a ciencia cierta ni siquiera el color de sus ojos, o su nombre, pero Daiki sí sabía que el corazón le latía más fuerte cuando estaba cerca de ella, que desde hacía años, sin pausa, tenía al menos 3 pensamientos sobre ella cada día.

Saint Tail le gustaba más allá de un nivel físico, le gustaba la persona que sabía que era: justa, divertida, valerosa, temperamental, protectora, generosa. Y había fantaseado más de una noche en cómo se sentiría meter las manos entre su cabello, atraerla cerca y besarla hasta que los dos acabaran sin aire y… no, no quería llevar su mente a ese tipo de pensamientos ahora.

Pero por la forma en la que Saint Tail había huido de él la única respuesta posible que había encontrado es que ella no se sentía de la misma manera sobre él. Si así fuera, ella se habría quedado ¿Cierto? Se habrían quedado el resto de la noche de navidad juntos en la habitación, habría sido el principio de una historia diferente, quizá Saint Tail le habría dejado acercarse a ella en la luz del día, quizá… quizá…

Las dudas lo estaban carcomiendo por dentro. Asuka Jr. se arrepentía tanto, porque ahora todo era incierto, y al mismo tiempo.

Ni siquiera necesitaba cerrar sus ojos, para volver a sentir la suavidad de sus labios tímidos y fríos sobre los suyos, para disfrutar de los escalofríos que lo recorrían de pies a cabeza solo al rememorar el olor de manzanas verdes de su boca.

De eso no podía arrepentirse, no podría arrepentirse nunca era una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado en mucho tiempo, lo había deseado demasiado para sentir que había sido un error.

Suponía las cosas se resolverían esa noche, Daiki respiró profundó para abrir la puerta de la habitación sin saber si la vería allí, y sin saber si tendría el valor para esperarla.

Pero no necesito hacerse más preguntas, cuando abrió la puerta la chica estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana, la luz de la farola iluminaba su espalda y nada más.

— Hola – lo saludó con una voz delgada e insegura.

— No sabía si vendrías.

— Yo también pensé en ya no volver – admitió – pero necesitaba hablar contigo.

— Lo siento – mintió enseguida Daiki, pensando que es lo que Saint Tail quería escuchar – lo siento mucho, yo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, quizá fue la sidra de manzana y…

— No tienes que disculparte – dijo la ladrona sin moverse de su lugar, aferrándose al alfeizar de la ventana como si estuviera conteniéndose a sí misma – yo… yo te deje hacerlo después de todo

Un pequeño aire de esperanza llenó el pecho de Daiki al escucharla decir eso. Saint Tail no lucía enojada, sino más bien asustada, trató de acercarse a ella, pero su voz lo detuvo.

— Pero estuvo mal Daiki, lo sabes.

— No, no lo sé.

— ¡Por supuesto que estuvo mal! – Exclamó la chica, alterada — ¡Esto no debería haber pasado! ¡Estas citas clandestinas no deberían estar ocurriendo!

— Pero ocurren, los dos queremos estar aquí.

— ¡Está mal! Somos nosotros dos, no deberíamos estar haciendo esto.

— Sé quienes somos – dijo dando un paso más cerca de la esquiva ladrona – somos un chico y una chica que han pasado por un montón de cosas juntos, que se han protegido el uno al otro, que hemos reído y llorado y nos hemos confiado secretos, nos hemos vuelto cercanos.

— ¡No! – Saint Tail exclamó en voz alta, como si fuera un reclamo – ¡Somos Saint Tail la ladrona y tu Asuka Jr. el detective que trata de atraparme!

— ¡Me niego a creer eso! – dijo esta vez Daiki, se acercó lo bastante para estirarse y poner una mano sobre la suya – eres mucho más que solo un disfraz o yo una placa.

— Pero somos eso antes que ninguna otra cosa – dijo con la cabeza gacha sin poder mirarlo.

— Estos últimos 6 meses hemos sido más – apretó su mano contra la suya – ha sido real, lo sabes.

Saint Tail no respondió. Daiki sintió enseguida que esto estaba escapando entre sus manos, podía sentirlo y un hueco en su estomago se hacía cada segundo más grande, no sabía que decir para convencerla.

— No debes volver aquí – dijo Saint Tail después de un largo silencio – yo no voy a volver.

— No me digas eso – ¡Diablos! Asuka Jr. estaba sintiendo los ojos tan pesados en ese momento.

— Yo sabía que esto estaba mal desde un principio – la chica se limpió con la mano libre una lagrima que bajaba por su mejilla, ¡Dios! Esperaba que Daiki no alcanzara a verlas — ni siquiera tenías que dejarme ir el primer día y desde luego yo no debí volver el segundo.

— Vendré – dijo el joven detective con decisión y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, no podía verla, pero sí sintió lagrimas mojar sus manos y se sintió miserable por causar eso – el próximo mes estaré aquí y te traeré chocolates por San Valentín.

— Yo no regresare – dijo alejando su rostro de las manos del detective.

— De cualquier modo, vendré aquí - Daiki trató de tocarla de nuevo, pero ella rechazó su cercanía.

Saint Tail negó con la cabeza y después solo se dejó deslizar de espaldas por la ventana, un segundo después la vio alejarse con sus globos.

Daiki no pudo moverse de ese lugar, el hueco en su estomago ahora se sentía apretado y doloroso. Esto… esto no se podía acabar así. Sintió sus mejillas mojadas y frías aún por el aire invernal que entraba por la ventana…

Él la conocía, sabía que la palabra de esa chica, era algo para tomarse en serio.

 _Fin enero._

 _15 de de noviembre de 2016_

 _9:06 p.m._


	9. Febrero

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojitos de Daiki Ahaaa v_v….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

 _:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:_

 ** _Moonless Months_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:_

 _Febrero_

El frio finalmente estaba abandonando la cuidad, la mayor parte de la nieve se había derretido y había llegado finalmente la noche de luna nueva.

Asuka Jr. llegó como siempre a las ocho de la noche, llevaba con él una caja de chocolates con relleno de mermelada de manzana, y se quedó allí hasta la media noche, pero Saint Tail no llegó.

Durante todo ese mes el detective sabía que Saint Tail no llegaría, pero la esperanza se había mantenido hasta el último momento. Quería estar furioso con ella, quería recriminarle su cobardía, ¿Por qué alargar eso durante 6 meses?, ¿Por qué ser tan cálida y dulce entonces?, ¿Por qué dejar que la besara si al final solo iba a arrepentirse y abandonar como una cobarde?

Quiso dejar abandonada la caja de dulces en ese lugar pero le había costado tanto trabajo comprarlos, el día de San Valentín, los chicos no regalan chocolates, son las chicas quienes lo hacen. Asuka Jr. había mirado en todos los escaparates de dulcerías deseando no solo chocolates, sino algo especial, y cuando había visto estos chocolates solo recordó el sabor de su beso y había pujado por ellos contra otras tres personas que también los querían. Había esperado con ilusión que Saint Tail estuviera arrepentida de sus palabras y solo apareciera en la habitación y le dijera ¡Feliz San Valentín! Era algo que había comprado con cariño, no los trataría al final como un desecho, solo los dejó dentro de la bolsa de regalo donde los tenía y los cargó con él de nuevo a casa, derrotado.

¿Por qué dejarlo enamorarse de ella si al final no iba a quedarse?

 _Fin febrero_

 _16 de noviembre 2016_

 _1:14 a.m._


	10. Marzo

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojitos de Daiki Ahaaa v_v…aclarado esto aquí vamos._

 _:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:_

 ** _Moonless Months_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:_

 _Marzo_

El cálido aire de primavera se sentía incluso de noche. Los pétalos rosados y fragantes de los árboles de cerezo corrían con el aire, formaban pequeñas espirales cuando se encontraban con esporádicas corrientes de aire frio que el invierno había dejado atrás. Los arboles de cerezo seguían cargados por si mismos de las flores de la estación, era un paisaje hermoso.

El hanami había llegado ese año con la luna nueva, había sido un paisaje realmente bonito. Como cada año Meimi había salido a disfrutarlo con sus padres. Bien, disfrutarlo este año era solo un decir, no habría tenido importancia si los arboles hubieran tenido más flores que nunca, nada habría podido alegrar su ánimo que era… desolado.

La joven pelirroja había estado yendo al mismo jardín por varias noches, y en todas esas noches siempre era lo mismo. En aquella ventana por la que había entrado y salido tantas veces, seguía la figura de aquel chico trasluciéndose por la luz de una simple vela.

Meimi lo había visto ir y venir por la habitación como un animal enjaulado. Odiaba la idea de que Daiki sintiera tanta desesperación, pero se lo había dicho, se lo había prometido a él y se lo había prometido a sí misma. Verlo allí girando por la habitación era tan difícil.

No volvería. No debía hacerlo. Pero… toda esa desesperación era… su culpa.

Saint Tail no debió volver la noche siguiente de aquella en que la había alcanzado. Era obvio que en algún momento volverían a verse, solo habría sido cuestión de tiempo, Daiki habría sabido al final que la ladrona que perseguía estaba bien, como siempre, de la misma forma en la que ella lo veía después de alguna misión peligrosa. Las cosas debieron quedarse del mismo modo que había sido siempre, Saint Tail corriendo, Asuka Jr. siguiéndola.

Pero la tentación había sido tan grande.

Alguna vez Seira había dicho que Saint Tail quería ver a Daiki, que por eso le enviaba esas notas y aunque Meimi no había respondido, sabía que era verdad. Ella quería verlo, quería que él la mirara, cuando sentía sus ojos siguiéndola lo sentía… suyo. Y era una sensación casi adictiva, escuchar sus pasos cerca de ella siempre ponía a su corazón a latir aceleradamente, cada vez que su mano casi la había alcanzado solo sentía la adrenalina recorriéndola en una forma feroz. Quería que la alcanzara y quería seguir corriendo, porque mientras lo hiciera Asuka Jr. seguiría tras ella.

Así que cuando Meimi había tenido la opción de no correr, de tenerlo frente a ella y quedarse quieta, esperando que Daiki finalmente se decidiera y la alcanzara y este juego del gato y el ratón acabara, la tentación de saber cuál sería el resultado del final de su persecución había sido algo imposible de resistir.

Pero tal y como en realidad había esperado de Asuka Jr. este no había roto su promesa de no atraparla, habían hablado frente a frente, Saint Tail había podido tener al menos un par de horas su total y completa atención, como siempre lo había deseado. Daiki había sido la mayor parte de las veces amable con Meimi, las discusiones tontas que habían tenido la mayor parte del tiempo eran provocadas por ella misma, en lo profundo sabía que mientras menos cerca Daiki estuviera de Meimi, menos posibilidades había de que uniera los puntos y se diera cuenta de que ella era Saint Tail.

Entonces ¿Por qué no había usado el mismo razonamiento ahora? Mientras más distancia hubiera entre Saint Tail y Daiki, menos posibilidades había de que él supiera que ella era Meimi. Pero había quebrado esa lógica de la forma más espectacular.

Meimi sentía que su pecho aún se apretaba como si tuviera un nudo que casi no la dejaba respirar, cuando recordaba el sabor de sus labios aquella noche, la simple y delicada sensación de su beso, respetuoso, cálido, tierno con sabor a sidra de manzana.

Desde el preciso momento que supo que lo amaba había querido ese beso. Habían sido años de anhelo. Años de admirar su sinceridad, su devoción, su tenacidad, su sentido de la justicia. Años de sentirse feliz solo cuando coincidían en algún lugar de la ciudad y solo ser feliz cuando él se acercaba a saludarla con una sonrisa. Años enteros de preguntarse cómo se sentiría acariciar su cabello o sostener su mano.

Meimi había querido ese beso tanto como respirar, pero no era correcto, no debería haberlo tomado y lo sabía, ese beso si alguna vez habría podido ocurrir le pertenecía a Meimi, no a Saint Tail.

Ahora Meimi, veía a Daiki sufrir, noche tras noche del mes entero desde la anterior luna nueva Daiki había ido a esa habitación y había esperado hasta media noche por ella. Y ella había penado con él, no había ido allí cada noche, pero sí varías de ellas, se quedaba en el jardín de la mansión parada entre las sombras, dividida, escuchando la voz de sus deseos de ir a él y decirle que todo estaba bien, y aquella otra voz que le decía que aquello solo podía terminar mal.

De nuevo la luz de la vela se apagó, la media noche debía haber llegado ya, por esa noche Daiki se rendía en su espera y Meimi tenía un día más para escuchar la voz de su conciencia y hacer lo correcto.

Salió de las sombras y se marchó antes de Daiki pudiera darse cuenta de su presencia allí. Pero como cada noche que se marchaba de ese lugar dos preguntas la dejaban fría ¿Cuándo se rendiría él? o ¿Cuándo se rendiría ella?

 _Fin Marzo_

 _18 de enero de 2017_

 _1:42 a.m._


	11. Abril

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mí, aclarado esto aquí vamos._

 _:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:_

 ** _Moonless Months_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:_

 _Abril_

La luna nueva había llegado de nuevo. Asuka Jr. entró de nuevo en la habitación, llevó de nuevo la vela a la ventana y la encendió y con ella sus esperanzas de que ella llegara esta vez.

Había estado yendo a ese lugar durante dos meses sin falta, cada noche esperando hasta media noche, había sido complicado salir de casa sin explicarle a su padre que es lo que hacía y el propio Daiki había empezado a desconfiar de su cordura, era una locura estar allí. Más que la confianza lo movía la fe, la simple fe de que a Saint Tail, él le importara aunque fuera un poco.

Saint Tail sabía que él estaba allí. Asuka Jr. lo sabía, lo sentía. Saint Tail tenía que haber estado allí por lo menos una de esas tantas noches que había entrado a la habitación y había puesto la vela en la ventana como una señal para ella.

De nuevo, Asuka Jr. se sentó en el piso y miró la vela con concentración. ¿Y si no volvía? ¿Y si incluso dejaba de enviarle las notas para sus robos? ¿Si no volvía a saber más de ella? El joven detective presionó con sus manos sus sienes tratando de contener el repentino dolor de cabeza, estas preguntas no dejaban un solo día su mente, esos "y si…" lo volverían auténticamente loco.

Y finalmente después de tanta espera, el detective solo la sintió llegar, miró a la ventana y la alcanzó apenas a ver mientras ella soplaba la vela y dejaba la habitación a oscuras y se quedaba de pie junto a la ventana, parecía como si deseara tener un pie dentro y otro fuera de la habitación, lista para correr en la primera oportunidad.

— No te rindes ¿verdad? – la ladrona vio la silueta del chico sentado en el piso, al menos no estaba de un lado al otro de la habitación.

— No – Daiki se levantó del piso sintiéndose más feliz de lo que había estado en semanas enteras, aunque sonara como una frase trillada, realmente sintió como si el alma le volviera al cuerpo – sabes que no.

Saint Tail lo sabía, y había querido convencerse a sí misma de que Daiki terminaría cansándose. Pero, este era Asuka jr. Daiki, le daba a la persistencia un nuevo significado, verlo dos meses yendo día tras día a esperar por ella había roto finalmente su propia determinación de no ir y buscarlo.

— Asuka jr. tienes que dejar de venir.

Escucharla en ese momento fue como un golpe en el pecho del joven detective. No por lo que había dicho, sino porque en ese momento parecía estar escuchando a la misma chica que había estado segura de que la carrera había terminado, su voz llena de desconfianza y de duda, ella estaba apartándose de él y casi quería sentirse enojado con ella, de hecho debería estar furioso con ella por solo ignorarlo esos dos meses, pero no podía, lo habia intentado, estar lo bastante enojado para dejar de ir a la mansión de Okajima, entender que ella no sentía nada real por él y seguir su vida, cada día tomaba la determinación, pero en las noches la esperanza necia, el mal dentro de la caja de pandora lo ponía de pie para ir una vez más a ese lugar.

— Acepte la oferta de la escuela en Estados unidos – Asuka Jr. se quedó quieto en su lugar esperando su reacción – me han hecho una entrevista por internet y dicen que están impresionados por mi record aquí y que están dispuestos a ofrecerme una beca.

— Felicidades. – la ladrona estaba auténticamente contenta por él, sabía que merecía esta oportunidad más allá de lo que su padre hubiera hecho por conseguirla.

— Tendré que irme por lo menos un mes antes del inicio de cursos en septiembre. –pensar en todo lo que tendría que hacer, lo hacía sentir una extraña mezcla de anticipación y cansancio. Era emocionante, pero tenerla a ella frente a él, saber lo que estaba dejando atrás… — Necesitare tiempo para conseguir un apartamento, conocer las rutas a la universidad, hacer un curso de ingreso. Será la primera vez que viva solo en mi vida.

— Me alegra que te hayas decidido, sé que es lo mejor para ti.

— Quedan solo 3 meses hasta ese momento – Daiki dio un paso hacia ella y casi quiso maldecir cuando ella retrocedió ese mismo paso — escucha…

— Asuka jr…

— ¡Solo escúchame! – Reclamó enojado el detective, avanzó hacia ella, casi estaba esperando que ella saliera por la ventana, pero solo se quedó en su lugar sin moverse – ¿Te es tan imposible darme 3 noches más de tu vida? Solo 3 noches y quizá no nos veamos… nunca más. Te he dado años de ir tras de ti cuando me has llamado, sin falta, sin excusa a pesar del peligro, a pesar de que podía tener cosas importantes que hacer, siempre te puse a ti en primer lugar. No me niegues esto por favor.

— Yo…

— Te lo estoy suplicando. – admitió Asuka Jr. ya sin sentir vergüenza, había pasado de ese punto después de la segunda semana del mes anterior.

— Daiki, no quiero que me supliques.

— No me importa – estuvo en ese momento parado delante de ella, mirando la parte alta de su cabeza, puso una mano contra su mejilla y ella pronta cubrió con sus manos la suya, estaba temblando – dame solo estas últimas 3 lunas, por favor.

— Esto solo hará que sea más difícil después terminarlo, ¿Es que no te das cuenta?

La atrajo cerca, la chica peleó un momento golpeando su pecho, tensa de pies a cabeza. "después" decía ella… ya era imposible para Daiki decirle adiós, la tenía metida en su mente todo el tiempo, los últimos dos meses pensando que no podría tener la oportunidad de realmente despedirse de ella, de no saber siquiera si podía volver a verla llevaba la definición de "difícil" a un completo nuevo nivel.

Finalmente, Saint Tail se relajó apoyando sus manos contra su pecho y apoyando su cabeza contra su hombro.

— Yo… tengo una entrevista en un mes para una universidad en Tokyo… no "la" universidad de Tokyo – aclaró casi por impulso la ladrona — pero es una muy buena escuela. Investigué, tenías razón me gusta la carrera de ciencias sociales. Si lo logro estaría mudándome con mis abuelos en la cuidad en más o menos al mismo tiempo.

— Lo lograras.

— Ni siquiera yo estoy tan segura, mis calificaciones son buenas… excepto en matemáticas – admitió, casi divertida ante el hecho de que él sabía eso de ella.

— Lo lograras.

Solo tres meses hasta ese momento, ella también debía ir y hacer las entrevistas, tomar los cursos de ingreso, lo mismo que estaría haciendo él del otro lado del mundo. ¿Y si no había otro caso durante esos tres meses? ¿Se iría sin decirle adiós? Después de todo lo que habían pasado todos esos meses ¿Podría?

— Tienes razón… te lo debo. Vendré.

— ¿Por las próximas tres lunas?

— Sí – retiró la mano de su rostro para lograr apartarse — ahora debo irme.

— Promételo – Daiki detuvo su mano antes de que ella pudiera soltarse — promete que vas a volver.

— Vendré. Lo prometo.

Con reticencia Asuka Jr. soltó su mano, no quería dejarla ir, después de haber deseado tanto tiempo verla solo quería que se quedara un poco más, que no se fuera tan rápido, apenas habían cruzado algunas palabras. Pero había conseguido su promesa de que volvería, creería en ella.

Y la vio salir de nuevo por la ventana de la habitación.

 _Fin abril_

 _19 de enero de 2017_

 _4:19 a.m._


	12. Mayo

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mí, aclarado esto aquí vamos._

 _:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:_

 ** _Moonless Months_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:_

 _Mayo_

Aquella noche lo más prudente habría sido no salir, desde el día anterior había habido una de esas extrañas tormentas de primavera que a veces azotaban a Japón, una tormenta que había arrancado arboles desde sus raíces, había desgajado el techo de un par de casas y había inundado algunos lugares. La ciudad entera estaba sin energía eléctrica, lo que significaba que los servicios de emergencia y los policiales estaban a su máxima capacidad.

Aun así, la luna nueva había llegado esa noche y vistiendo una sudadera el detective Asuka Jr. salió a la calle, considerando que era la penúltima noche que tendría la oportunidad de estar con Saint Tail, solo no iba a desperdiciarla. El joven detective había tenido que escaparse de la vista de su padre para poder llegar a la mansión que había resultado indemne de los daños, preguntándose si la ladrona habría tenido los mismos problemas para salir de su casa en una noche como esa.

Pero cuando Asuka Jr. llegó a la habitación la encontró ya allí, esta vez no había farola que la iluminara, pero ella misma había encendido una vela que estaba a un par de metros de ella. Con un par de pañuelos de colores estaba escurriendo agua de su cabello

— La lluvia nunca se lleva bien con mi cabello – La chica estaba peinando con sus dedos las hebras sueltas de su pelo – se esponja como algodón de azúcar.

— Yo creo que luces, preciosa – dijo el detective y la vio a la chica instantáneamente bajar la cabeza y sonreír – no sabía si podrías venir.

— La noche es mía detective, ya deberías saberlo – había risa en la voz de la ladrona mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa – no hay luz en toda la cuidad.

— Lo había notado – respondió el detective con un pequeño aire de sarcasmo, recargándose en la pared delante de ella sacudiendo su cabello también, dejando que las gotas que lo habían alcanzado se escurrieran – hasta hace una hora estaba haciendo rondas con mi padre para ayudar a quien lo necesitara.

— Lo sé – la chica le arrojó algunos de los mismos pañuelos que ella usaba hechos una pelota para que el detective los usara para secarse también – mi padre los vio mientras regresaba a casa, incluso detuvieron su auto patrulla para saber si podía llegar a tiempo a casa.

— Hemos estado haciendo eso todo el día – una sonrisa llena de frustración se pintó en la cara del detective, ¿Cuál de todas esas personas era el padre de esta chica? Ella se lo estaba diciendo justo sabiendo que no podría averiguarlo – eres mala.

— Toda la ciudad es una boca de lobo – Retomó la ladrona, su voz sonaba emocionada.

— Tampoco me da miedo la oscuridad.

La idea había estado dando vueltas en la mente de Saint Tail desde que la energía se había cortado esa mañana, lejos de todas las demás personas a su alrededor que todo ese dia habían estado deseando que la energía regresara ella secretamente había estado deseando lo contrario.

La chica tenía que admitir que pasaba los días contando hasta que la luna nueva llegara de nuevo, y si no había electricidad en la ciudad, eso le daba una oportunidad increíble, la pequeña posibilidad de hacer algo que siempre había deseado, cuando la noche llegó y la energía eléctrica no regreso supo que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad.

— ¿Quieres salir?

— ¿Afuera?

— Adonde más – Soltó una carcajada la chica – las calles están oscuras y vacías, no hay ni siquiera luz de estrellas, nadie se daría cuenta de que estamos por allí, quizá ir a D. Park. ¿Qué dices?

La chica le tendió la mano, Daiki no supo si debía moverse. Salir a la calle con ella, caminar a su lado como si fueran dos personas normales era… antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera cambiar de opinión tomó su mano.

— ¡Claro, vamos!

Como Saint Tail había dicho ya, la cuidad estaba por completo vacía, solo se veían aquí y allá desperdigadas lámparas y velas que apenas eran capaces de iluminar un metro a su alrededor, la sencilla luz ofreciendo cierto confort y protección a quien las había encendido. Pero en el parque de la cuidad, el lugar al que se habían dirigido, estaba completamente vacío y a oscuras, Daiki tuvo que encender la lámpara de bolsillo que cargaba para poder caminar. Mientras tanto ella caminaba con completa tranquilidad, como si supiera exactamente a donde pisar cada vez, de hecho, se divertía pisando los charcos rociando agua en su dirección

— Tienes lentes de visión nocturna o algo por el estilo – Asuka Jr. saltó por encima de una rama caída en medio de la vereda.

— Cuando corres por los tejados con botas, esto es mucho más sencillo – respondió la ladrona sin detenerse – además creo que vale la pena el paseo en la oscuridad.

Y Asuka Jr. tuvo que darle la razón. El parque era otro en ese momento, las sombras negras de los arboles parecían tragarlo todo, pero quizá porque estaba tan oscuro había cientos, y cientos de luciérnagas que quizá siempre estaban allí, pero eran opacadas por las luces artificiales, otorgándole a todo, una luminiscencia etérea, danzaban de aquí para allá como un cielo estrellado y estar en medio de ellas era extraño, un par se pegaron a su saco y no quiso quitarlas para no herirlas.

— Soñé con esto muchas veces – la chica se sentó a la orilla de la fuente que ahora mismo estaba silenciosa sin los constantes chorros de agua saltando.

— ¿Sí? – el joven detective fue hasta donde ella estaba, apagando su lámpara para sentarse a su lado.

— Yo… – una luciérnaga se paró sobre su cabello azafrán, el pequeño destello iluminaba sus ojos de verde – desde hace algunos años estoy muy enamorada de un chico. Soñaba a menudo con poder salir con él, es decir la yo real, la que está bajo el disfraz.

El joven detective sintió un peso profundo en el estómago, no, no quería escuchar esta historia, pero tampoco quería interrumpirla.

— Imagine muchas veces poder venir a este lugar, solo quería… – La chica suspiró mientras la luciérnaga volaba de su pelo y la dejaba escondida de la vista del joven a su lado de nuevo – yo solo quería que nos tomáramos de la mano, platicar de cosas sencillas y triviales, reírnos de cosas tontas y sentarnos juntos en esta fuente.

— Y… ¿Qué paso con el chico?

— Él… — una luciérnaga más voló frente al rostro de la ladrona dejando al detective ver un momento una expresión casi triste – él… él estaba obsesionado con otra chica. Su mundo era ella y yo era casi invisible. Solía hacer todo tipo de cosas por llamar su atención, pero las cosas siempre resultaban mal y terminaba alejándome aún más de él.

— ¿Puedo decir aquello que se dice siempre en estos casos sin que se sienta falso?

— ¿Qué cosa? – la curiosidad se filtró en la voz de Saint Tail.

— Que el tipo debía ser un completo tonto si no se fijó en alguien como tú.

Y con eso la chica soltó una carcajada tan espontánea y sincera que fue contagiosa. Era una frase tan trillada, tan obvia en ese tipo de conversaciones que fue simplemente divertida. Pero también verdadera.

— ¿Sabes con quien estaba obsesionado? – un humor oscuro aún se escuchaba en su voz.

— ¿Con quién? – Preguntó con curiosidad el detective – ¿Era una celebridad o algo así?

— Algo así – un suspiro nostálgico salió de la boca de la pelirroja – Era yo. Él estaba obsesionado con Saint Tail.

— Entonces retiro lo que dije antes – dijo el chico con una sonrisa – ahora lo entiendo perfectamente.

— Eres un tonto Daiki – La chica rió por un momento, pero, así como su risa había llegado pronto se fue — ¿Sabes que es lo más gracioso? Yo solía estar tan celosa de Saint Tail. Te das cuenta ¡Estaba celosa de mi misma! – Saint Tail miró el cielo sobre sus cabezas, recordando de pronto esos sentimientos tan confusos – deseaba todos los días poder llamar su atención tanto como lo hacía Saint Tail. Él vivía para ella, estaba todos los días pendiente de cualquier noticia sobre ella, tratando de adivinar su próximo movimiento, aunque ni siquiera yo misma sabía cuál sería. Fue así durante toda la secundaria, después cuando nos graduamos, fuimos a escuelas diferentes y no lo veía muy a menudo.

La ladrona se quedó en silencio y Daiki no supo que decir, no podía culpar al chico, él había vivido exactamente la misma clase de obsesión por ella, todas las… bueno, casi todas las chicas habían sido invisibles para él desde que la había conocido. Pero sentía pena por el dolor de ella, su voz al hablar de ese chico había sonado, para su incomodidad, tan enamorada, decir solo "lo siento" no parecía suficiente.

— Y cuando vuelvo a encontrármelo… — dos luciérnagas más fueron a posarse sobre el pelo de la chica, y Asuka Jr. pudo ver como sonreía – cuando lo vuelvo a ver… siento que mi corazón aun corre rápido, aun me gusta tanto como lo hacía entonces, aún conserva todas esas cualidades que hicieron que me enamorara de él.

— ¿Aun, lo ves a menudo?

— Aún tengo una cita con él una vez al mes – La chica giró a verlo con una sonrisa – cuando le dije que teníamos que parar, literalmente me ha obligado a seguirlo viendo.

El joven detective solo quedo helado, realmente sin respiración, pasó el tiempo suficiente para que Saint Tail agitara un momento su cabeza y las luciérnagas salieran volando.

Todo ese tiempo había estado hablando de… él.

Eso quería decir que la conocía, ellos habían estudiado juntos. Sabía quién era ella. Habían hablado. Todas las chicas que había conocido desde la secundaria bailaron ante sus ojos, unas empezaron a combinarse con otras, eso casi le causo dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Yo…?

— Aja.

El chico metió la mano a la fuente, y se mojó la cara y el cabello, el agua tenía un ligero aroma a estancado, pero no le importó, necesitaba despejarse al menos un poco. Ella se quedó allí esperando su siguiente reacción, sabía que lo que le había dicho era enorme.

— Entonces… ¿Nos conocemos?

— Sí.

— ¡Por favor no me digas eso!

— Tenía que hacerlo, era ahora o nunca – admitió Saint Tail, aunque en realidad no había tenido ninguna intención de hacerlo, solo en ese momento, en ese lugar… — aunque si te sirve de consuelo, no te diré quién soy, quizá algún día finalmente termines descubriéndolo tú mismo.

— No me consuela para nada – Daiki quería darse de topes contra alguna pared, ¡Kami sama! ¿Cuántas veces la había tenido al alcance de su mano? ¿Le había dado ella alguna vez alguna pista de su identidad y él no lo había entendido? Era demasiado para procesar. – soy un idiota.

— Decide Daiki, no puedes cambiar de parecer tantas veces.

— Lo confirmo. Soy un idiota.

Asuka Jr. la escuchó reír de nuevo ¿Cómo es que no estaba enojada? Acababa de decirle que había estado ignorándola, que ella había estado…

Ella había estado…

¡ENAMORADA! ¡Por todos los infiernos sangrantes! ¡Había dicho que había estado enamorada de él! ¡No solo eso! ¡Ella había dicho que aun sentía lo mismo que había sentido en ese entonces!

— Tú… dijiste que tú… que tú… estabas…

— ¿Sabes cómo terminaba siempre mi sueño?

Daiki no supo que contestar. En ese momento ninguna de sus ideas podía ir más allá de dos palabras. Pero no hizo falta.

Las manos pequeñas y frías de la ladrona envolvieron las del detective haciéndolo que se pusiera de pie frente a ella, la chica cerró la distancia entre los dos, sentía el calor de la presencia del detective desde su pecho hasta sus rodillas. Estaba tan oscuro que Saint Tail apenas podía vislumbrar vagamente el contorno del rostro de Daiki. Las manos pequeñas de la chica se cerraron con más fuerza dentro de las del chico, empujándolo con insistencia hacia abajo. A Daiki le costó varios segundos entender lo que la ladrona quería, Saint Tail había incluso disminuido la fuerza de su agarre y empezaba a soltarlo. Cuando el chico bajo su propio rostro para estar a la altura del suyo Saint Tail las cerró de nuevo y entonces pasó de nuevo.

Los dos lo sintieron, Este beso era diferente. Era tan suave y dulce y cálido como el anterior. Las manos nerviosas de la chica ancladas en las manos del detective, empujándolo cerca, su cabeza ligeramente reclinada para tener un ángulo más cómodo, aunque el cabello mojado de la coleta le hiciera cosquillas, sus labios eran tal como ella los recordaba, era suaves y dulces apoyados, gentilmente, probando, empujando y saboreando, devolvió el beso con la confianza de que ninguno huiría esta vez. El anterior beso sabía como algo prohibido, pero este… este era el beso de dos personas enamoradas.

El beso duró lo suficiente para que Saint Tail soltara sus manos y las usara para rodear su cuello, continúo lo bastante para que Daiki apoyara las suyas tras su espalda y atrajera a la ladrona aún más cerca, cerrando toda distancia entre los dos, continuó hasta que los dos se quedaron sin aire y los llenó de risa por lo inexperto que eso resultaba y podrían haber experimentado más, podrían haberlo hecho durar hasta que supieran exactamente lo que estaban haciendo, pero entonces la luz empezó a regresar a la cuidad.

La primera señal de que la energía regresaba fueron los chorros de agua en la fuente que empezaron a funcionar de nuevo y un suave parpadeo de luz en el gran reloj en el parque.

— Debo irme – dijo Saint Tail dando un paso atrás.

— No te vayas por favor – Daiki sostuvo una de sus manos que por fin habían dejado de estar frías – cerrare los ojos.

— Daiki…

— Dime tu nombre.

— Tenemos un trato – La chica insistió logrando soltar su mano – debes ser tú quien lo averigüe ¿Recuerdas?

— Solo tu nombre – insistió, pero sin intentar sostenerla de nuevo — No puedes solo besar e irte sin decirme al menos tu nombre.

— Hasta la próxima Daiki.

En un movimiento grácil que la había visto practicar cientos de veces, la ladrona saltó hasta la parte más alta de la fuente quedando de pie en ella en perfecto equilibrio, las farolas que iluminaban los senderos del parque empezaron a encenderse con una luz pálida y baja.

— Mei. – dijo de improviso en voz bien alta.

— ¿Ese es tu nombre? – Daiki giró a mirarla con emoción golpeándole el pecho. ¡Realmente le había dicho su nombre!

— Así puedes llamarme.

La ladrona no dijo nada más, solo saltó en medio de los árboles y como siempre se perdió en la noche. Las farolas se encendieron con su brillante luz regresando el día artificial a todos lados encontrando al joven detective de pie en el mismo lugar sonriente.

— Hasta la próxima… Mei.

 _Fin Mayo_

 _Lunes 30 de enero de 2017_

 _11:42 p.m._


	13. Junio

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mí, aunque lo que diera por poder tener, aunque sean los ojitos de Daiki v_v…aclarado esto aquí vamos._

 _:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:_

 ** _Moonless Months_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:_

 _Junio_

La lluvia había llegado finalmente a la cuidad, ahora mismo todos vivían en medio de dos climas, el constante e irritante calor de la temporada antes del verano y la lluvia incesante de final de primavera, que caía casi todos los días y hacía las cosas incluso peor, llenándolo todo de una pegajosa humedad que parecía siempre adherirse en tu piel.

El clima volvía a la cuidad lenta, porque ¿Quién quería estar afuera con ese clima? Todos querían ir a casa lo antes posible y encender los aires acondicionados y beber una soda muy fría.

Por ese motivo para Asuka Jr. escapar de casa esta vez no había sido complicado, su padre había llegado temprano de la comisaria y se había repantigado en la sala con una cerveza fría y se había quedado dormido con el rumor de un ventilador cerca de él. No era un hombre al que se le diera bien beber alcohol, una sola cerveza y estaría durmiendo profundamente hasta el día siguiente.

Así, cuando el detective llegó de nuevo a la mansión y a la habitación de siempre y la vio colgando de la ventana un _teru teru bōzu_ hecho con un pañuelo desechable, supuso que para la chica tampoco había sido un problema salir ese día de casa.

— ¿No eres amante de la lluvia? – pregunto Daiki a modo de saludo. La vio voltear un poco sorprendida.

— Al contrario – respondió la chica haciendo girar el muñeco que era sostenido por el delgado hilo desde el marco de la ventana – pero Rubí odia los truenos, siempre se hace ovillo a mi lado y termino rasguñada por sus púas, se quedara sola en mi habitación esta noche y no creo que lo pase muy bien.

El detective tardó todo un momento en comprender, "¿púas, ovillo, Rubí?" pero después recordó al pequeño puercoespín mascota que ella tenía. Era su mascota era obvio que tenía un nombre, tuvo la vaga sensación de que eso ya lo sabía, pero la desechó después de un minuto.

— En todo caso espero que el encantamiento sirva, Mei.

La vio sonreír ampliamente, sabía que Daiki mismo estaba sonriendo en ese momento. Desde que la ladrona le había dicho el mes pasado que podía llamarla así, había estado deseando tener la oportunidad de poder usarlo. De hecho todo el mes él no había podido pensar en ella de otra forma que como Mei.

Se sentaron en el piso con la ventana detrás de ellos, viendo como la luz de la farola proyectaba la sombra del _teru teru bōzu_ contra la otra pared meciéndose de un lado a otro con una suave brisa.

Daiki le habló de cómo había sido su entrevista con la escuela de Estados Unidos, del plan de estudio y de las fotos del plantel que le habían enviado por correo, sobre las clases de inglés que ya había empezado a tomar.

Mei por su parte compartió con el detective cómo había reprobado el primer examen de admisión que había hecho, pero como había aprobado el segundo, que era de hecho su primera opción, como su padre casi lloraba ahora cada vez que se mencionaba su mudanza.

— Yo misma estoy tan nerviosa – dijo la chica con voz apagada – dejar a mis padres es lo que más me está costando trabajo ahora. Sé que vendré a visitarlos cada fin de semana o ellos irán a verme a mí… supongo que puedes imaginar cómo me siento, tú también vas a dejar de ver a tu padre, mucho más tiempo que yo incluso…

— La idea de dejar todo lo conocido es un poco… escalofriante.

— No pude decirlo yo misma mejor… - Mei sonrió con tristeza, el tiempo corría a prisa, la fecha en que dejara todo atrás estaba más cerca cada vez - creo que… pensar que no volveré a verte a ti es un poco más fácil ahora, he tenido meses para entender que te iras de Japón y no te veré en varios años.

— Tú al menos lo tienes más fácil, cuando regrese sabrás donde buscarme, en cambio yo sigo sin saber quién eres y donde puedo encontrarte.

— ¿Realmente quisieras volver a verme?

— Tú sabes la respuesta de eso Mei.

Y tenía que saberlo, ella tenía que saber que querría verla de nuevo, que él no era una persona de emociones falsas o fugaces. Daiki buscó su mano en la oscuridad y la envolvió con la suya, estaba fría de nuevo. Mei no hizo nada por alejarse esta vez.

— Mei… sabes que eres importante para mí – Mei había sido tan sincera con él la última vez, Daiki quería corresponderle con lo mismo. El joven detective había estado todo el pasado mes pensando en cómo hacerlo, había preparado las palabras perfectas, pero ahora mismo no podía recordar nada de eso, esperaba al menos que si era sincero, si hablaba con el corazón sería suficiente – y no es solo por el caso, aunque tengo que decir que han sido los mejores años de mi vida, seguir tus pasos ha sido la aventura más grande…

— Daiki…

— No, espera por favor – Asuka Jr. la interrumpió – ahora mismo soy yo el que explotara si no te digo esto. Eso, el caso, ha sido increíble, pero lo que ha pasado este último año, cada ocasión que nos hemos reunido en esta habitación, la chica que conocí aquí… se ha convertido en la persona más importante de mi vida… yo… yo realmente creo que me he ena…

Pero la chica no lo dejó continuar. Con sus manos cubrió su rostro y besó sus labios, de forma temblorosa y un poco torpe, sintió las lágrimas que cubrían sus mejillas. Esta vez Daiki sintió la completa libertad de rodear su espalda y atraer su cuerpo pequeño y frio sobre su regazo.

— No lo digas – dijo la chica sorbiendo por su nariz, recargando su frente contra la suya.

— Mei, yo…

— Solo no lo digas por favor, si lo dices, solo no sabré como decirte adiós después. Solo… demuéstramelo.

Hubo algo diferente a cualquier cosa que hubieran sentido cualquiera de los dos nunca en el siguiente beso, algo que peleaba duramente entre la entrega y posesión, era un beso desinhibido, que sabía a saliva y miel.

Pronto las manos cálidas de Mei estaban empujando el saco fuera de sus hombros junto a su respiración acelerada, el pequeño gesto hizo hervir la sangre de Daiki en un solo segundo cuando se dio cuenta que significaba demostrárselo. Asuka Jr. tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo monumental para apartar sus manos de la pequeña espalda y sostener sus codos por encima del satín de sus largos guantes, para empujarla solo un poco hacia atrás y poder verla a la cara, o al menos intentarlo.

— Mei…

— Has dicho tantas veces, a tantas personas que no soy nada tuyo, que yo no te importo, que no podíamos ni siquiera ser amigos. Me has dicho demasiadas veces que no — Mei respiraba profundamente, sentía el ligero temblor de sus manos sobre sus hombros, no sabía si temblaba de miedo, de duda, de espera — solo esta vez, mírame.

— Mei… — Daiki acunó su rostro entre sus manos, sintió lagrimas tibias en las mejillas de Mei que limpió con sus pulgares — ahora mismo, mi vida entera eres tú.

— Entonces déjame tenerte al menos esta vez, sé que te iras después, pero si puedo tener esto de ti, te tendré conmigo para siempre.

Todo debería haber sido como lo que se esperaría de ese momento. Solo dos chicos enamorados que están dispuestos a entregarse el uno al otro por primera vez, debía ser romántico, tierno, lleno de torpeza y nervios, de maniobras torpes para intentar abrir botones o deslizar una falda, pero no era de esa manera.

Estas eran dos personas que sabían que se querían… quizá incluso que se amaban y estaban diciéndose adiós.

No se permitieron la ceremonia de quitarse la ropa el uno al otro porque no querían perder un segundo de esa noche, de esa única noche, fueron quitándose pieza por pieza jamás dejando de tocarse uno al otro, manteniendo siempre la conexión por pequeña que fuera, mientras Daiki abría los botones de su camisa Mei acariciaba su pelo, cuando la chica empezó a deslizar el tutu del traje el joven detective fue arrastrando uno de sus guantes, tocando la piel delgada de la muñeca de Mei donde su pulso latía acelerado, cuando nada los cubrió usaron todas las prendas como cama y se recostaron uno sobre el otro.

Se quisieron con ternura y al mismo tiempo con apremio, sin pensar si estaba bien o mal, si no con la simple conciencia de que era lo que en ese momento querían. Torpes pero febriles, sintiendo la pasión y el deseo al igual que el dolor que siempre lleva la primera vez, lloraron y gimieron en la soledad de esa habitación donde nadie podía escucharlos. Terminaron cansados, sudorosos y felices, cayendo en un sueño tranquilo.

Cuando el joven detective despertó vio a la chica de nuevo vestida y sosteniendo en alto su cabello como siempre.

Daiki quiso detenerla, quiso decirle que lo que habían hecho lo cambiaba todo, al menos para él. Pero cuando Mei volteó a verlo, sonriente, sonrojada solo se quedó mudo.

Mei miró a Daiki aun recostado solo medio cubierto por su ropa tirada en el piso y de nuevo sintió el corazón correr a prisa. Había soñado con ese momento demasiadas veces, podía admitirlo al menos para sí misma, lo amaba y su imaginación con el tiempo se había llenado con toda clase de fantasías sobre él. Pero ver realizadas esas fantasías, ahora… justo ahora que era casi la última vez que lo veía, eso…

— Volveré en una semana – se agachó hasta donde él estaba y puso un beso suave en sus labios — trae una manta, el suelo es duro.

Y se fue sin que Asuka Jr. pudiera decir nada más.

Y a la siguiente semana volvió y Daiki llevó la manta.

La segunda vez fue más dulce, no hubo dolor y hubo más besos, se entregaron con la confianza de los amantes que saben al menos un poco mejor que es lo que se debe de hacer para alcanzar el cielo juntos y lo alcanzaron varías veces, se mantuvieron abrazados en la oscuridad y ella de nuevo se fue antes del amanecer, y prometió volver de nuevo la siguiente semana.

La tercera vez se permitieron el lujo de tener una vela prendida en una esquina de la habitación. Se persiguieron por la habitación llenándola de risa y juego, pasaron un largo momento solo mirándose uno al otro a la luz de la vela, Daiki supo que los ojos azul grises de Mei lo empezarían a perseguir en sueños y no podía sentirse más feliz por ello. Los acorraló una pasión cruda cuando se quitaron la ropa, persiguieron la sensación de darle placer al otro una y otra vez, usaron esta vez, las manos, los labios, los dientes, dejaron que el sudor en la piel del otro se mezclara, se amaron hasta que los dos quedaron agotados.

Mei se negó a dormir mirándolo de frente, pero Daiki se obligó a que no le importara. Estando a su espalda el detective se negó a dormir a pesar de que tenía los ojos pesados, las horas que Saint Tail durmió, Daiki bebió todo lo que pudo de su imagen. Se perdió un largo momento tratando de averiguar cuál era el real color de su cabello, se divirtió jugando con un pequeño mechón que se hacía un rizo en la base de su nuca, pasó un largo rato dejando a la punta de sus dedos subir y bajar por la línea de su espalda, encontró cinco lunares negros repartidos por toda ella y dieciséis pecas repartidas por sus hombros que seguro había pintado allí el sol.

Asuka tenía ahora mismo a esta chica tan dentro de todos sus sentidos que sabía que si llegara a encontrarla fuera en la calle, solo sabría de inmediato quien era.

Las aves del coro del alba empezaron su canción diaria para recibir al sol, Daiki deseaba tan fervientemente que amaneciera y poder verla a la luz del día, que ella confiara en él para esto.

Mei despertó finalmente. El mismo canto que Daiki había escuchado se coló en su sueño, miró por la ventana, el cielo era un profundo purpura que la alertó de lo cerca que estaban del amanecer, había dormido mucho más de lo que había planeado.

— ¿Qué hora es? – La chica bostezó, tallándose los ojos.

— Las cinco, quizá cinco con treinta.

— Mi madre despertara no dentro de mucho, debo volver a casa – empezó a recoger su ropa desperdigada a su alrededor – nunca se cuándo va a ocurrírsele asomarse a mi pieza.

— Déjame acompañarte a casa – Daiki tomó su mano con delicadeza – te ayudare a inventar algo.

— Daiki… — Mei soltó su mano y empezó a colocarse el sostén – tú ya sabes…

— ¡Mei es ridículo! – Asuka Jr. tomó a Mei por el brazo deteniéndola en sus acciones – después de lo que hemos pasado este año… después de lo que hemos pasado estos días, ¿Aun quieres mantenerte oculta de mí?

— No quiero – La chica susurró casi sin voz, la luz de la vela que habían tenido encendida toda la noche y estaba a punto de derretirse por completo, brilló en sus mejillas que empezaban a mojarse con pequeñas lágrimas – pero tengo miedo.

— Miedo ¿De qué?

— De que tus sentimientos cambien cuando sepas quien soy en realidad – Daiki nunca había notado a Meimi, nunca la había tratado más que con la misma cordialidad que usaba con todos sus demás compañeros y a veces ni siquiera eso, además… - de que cuando te des cuenta de quién soy, de lo cerca que has estado todo el tiempo de ti manteniéndome oculta puedas llegar a… odiarme.

— ¿Cómo podría? Por favor Mei, solo espera el amanecer conmigo.

Daiki pudo ver la pelea en los ojos grises de Mei. Sabía que quería quedarse, la vio casi tomar la decisión de hacerlo por un segundo, pero entonces ella entornó sus ojos y se levantó para empezar a vestirse.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tienes tan poca fe en mi Mei? – Asuka Jr. golpeó el piso con sus manos hechas puños, con ira — ¿Qué debería hacer para ganarme tu confianza? ¡No voy a odiarte, jamás podría!

Pero ella no respondió, solo siguió vistiéndose, el cielo estaba tomando un color violeta un poco más claro, el sol estaba saliendo ya por el horizonte.

— Mei…

— Sabías que esto solo era un momento robado al tiempo – Mei recogió su par de guantes largos, no se molestó en ponerlos sino que empezó a estrujarlos nerviosa entre sus manos – pronto vas a irte y yo también, esto no era el principio de algo Daiki, era el final, no me hagas pensar que estuvo mal hacerlo.

— ¿Mal? – el detective empezó a sentirse enojado ¿eso es lo que realmente ella pensaba? – en ese caso lo hicimos y lo hicimos juntos, no puedes negar que deseabas que pasara.

— No, no lo niego, seguro llevare en mi esto el resto de mi vida – Mei se limpió las mejillas con fuerza secándose el rostro, tratando de verse serena aunque se sentía tan desesperada como Daiki - eso es lo que quería, pero lo tomé solo porque sabía que era finito, que solo significaría un recuerdo, el más valioso que jamás tenga de ti.

— Solo porque tú lo eliges así.

— Y luego ¿Qué? – La chica espetó enojada – está bien, me quedo contigo hasta que el día llegue, me veras, sabrás quien soy y después ¿Solo ignoraras el hecho de que debes entregarme a la policía?

— Lo hare – dijo Daiki sin ningún asomo de duda.

— ¿Abandonaras tu honor por mí?

— ¡Sí! ¡Lo hare! Mi dignidad, mi deber, mi trabajo, no significan la mitad de lo que tú significas ahora para mí.

Asuka Jr. no había podido decírselo, pero esa era una decisión que había tomado desde la primera vez que habían hecho el amor. Más allá de que debía viajar a Estados Unidos había decidido dejar la investigación del caso de Saint Tail porque sabía que ya no podía ser parcial, no lo había hecho hasta ese momento solo por el miedo de que le otorgaran la investigación a alguien más y él no pudiera estar allí para protegerla.

— No voy a tomar tu honor.

— Tú no estás tomando nada, es algo que yo no habría podido hacer desde hace mucho.

Pero de nuevo se quedó en silencio. El cielo era cada vez más naranja y verde los primeros destellos de luz de sol empezaban a entrar por la ventana. En un movimiento rápido Saint Tail recogió su cabello y lo puso de nuevo en su coleta dándole la espalda.

— Lo siento.

Y de nuevo salió por la ventana dejándolo solo en la habitación.

 _Fin junio_

 _1 de febrero de 2017_

 _5:51 a.m._


	14. Julio de nuevo

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojitos de Daiki v_v….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

 _:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—_

 ** _Moonless Months_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—_

 _Julio de nuevo_

No importaba si ya habían pasado doce meses, cada ocasión se sentía como si fuera un sueño.

Daiki pasó un largo momento acariciando las mejillas suaves y tersas de Mei, absorbiendo el calor de su piel, la tomó por el mentón y la hizo voltear a verlo y besó suavemente sus labios, acariciando con sus manos la extensión de su cuello, sintiendo las líneas de vida que lo atravesaban, en su pulso acelerado.

— Por favor Daiki, no sigas. – Rogó Mei con voz rota, apenas rompió en beso – esto, está resultando imposible para mí.

— Mei… — Daiki acarició su nariz con la suya, en un gesto dulce hasta decir basta – te amo.

— ¡No, no, no!

La ladrona puso sus manos contra su pecho y lo empujó con fuerza, separándose de él. No había querido que lo dijera, no había querido escucharlo, si no lo escuchaba era más fácil pensar que esto había sido… otra cosa, cualquier otra cosa, pasión, deseo, desafío, lo que fuera, menos amor.

— No digas eso Daiki, tú… tú no puedes amarme, no me conoces.

— ¡Kami sama! Y ¿Qué más debo saber de ti para conocerte? – Daiki dijo casi divertido – te conozco mejor de lo que conozco a la mitad de las personas de mi vida.

— ¡No sabes nada de mí!

Tuvo que reírse, ¿En verdad ella pensaba que podía ser tan abierta con él y pensar después que él no la conocía?

— Mei – Saint Tail puso sus brazos contra su pecho como una armadura, Asuka Jr. tuvo que consolarse con poder acariciar sus brazos a través de los guantes de seda – eres… eres la persona más valiente que conozco, te has metido en esta loca aventura arriesgando tu nombre y tu reputación porque crees que puedes hacer lo correcto y realmente creo que lo haces. Eres una buena hija, amas a tus padres en todas nuestras charlas ha sido evidente. Eres una amiga fiel. Eres una mujer muy hermosa.

— Daiki…

— Eres inteligente y valiente, creo que estás lista para saltar y comerte el mundo a bocanadas, amas tus raíces, pero también quieres tener aventuras, no quieres perderte nada – subió sus manos para acariciar sus hombros desnudos, estaba fría de nuevo – y me siento afortunado de estar enamorado de ti, creo que poder compartir mi vida con alguien como tú será un nivel de aventura completamente nuevo y maravilloso.

La ladrona hizo otro intento por alejarse del joven detective, pero este se negó a alejarse de nuevo, esta vez no, esta vez tendría que escuchar la historia completa.

— Te amo – dijo con vehemencia – ¿Me amas tú a mí?

— ¿Qué importa si lo hago o no? vas a irte de todos modos, así que ¿De qué sirve que lo sepas?

— Realmente crees que voy a dejarte atrás ahora – teniéndola acorralada contra la pared, el joven detective por primera vez estaba completamente contento con que la habitación no fuera grande y estuviera oscura, lo que estaba por decirle era tan complicado que no quería la desventaja de que la chica pudiera ver cualquier duda en su rostro – después de todo, podrías incluso estar ahora mismo teniendo a mi bebé dentro de ti.

— ¡No digas locuras!

— No son locuras y lo sabes Mei – Daiki tuvo que reírse de sí mismo, por el simple hecho de que la idea, simplemente le encantaba - ninguno de los dos usamos ninguna precaución para eso después de todo.

— No… no era el momento del mes.

— Mei – Daiki no pudo evitar soltar una risa divertida – eso serviría de algo si solo hubiera pasado una vez, pero…

— De cualquier modo, no tendría ningún sentido que te quedaras. Esta vez, lo juro no pienso volver aquí.

— Eso ya lo sé.

¡Dios! Esto era el todo por el todo ¿Y si se equivocaba? Daiki respiró profundo y buscó dentro de su saco.

— Mei, tengo aquí los boletos para viajar a Estados Unidos – se los tendió y la chica los miró como si estuviera apuntándole con un arma – salgo dentro de 15 días, tengo ya un pequeño departamento esperándome, si es que la persona que me lo está rentando por internet no me está estafando. La beca que tengo es suficiente para mantenerme a mí mismo, pero sé que podría conseguir un trabajo para ganar más… - Daiki tragó saliva y rezó a todos los dioses que no estuviera cometiendo un error - el alcalde me ha dicho siempre que cualquier favor que yo quiera pedirle, me lo concederá sin más. Así que, si yo fuera hoy y le pidiera que me ayudara a conseguir un lugar más en la universidad a la que voy, sé que podría mover un par de hilos para lograrlo, sé que tienen un buen temario para ciencias sociales.

Daiki dejó suspendida esa frase entre ellos, Mei sintió el corazón correrle más despacio, desarmando cada una de sus frases buscando el significado… él no podía estar diciendo lo que creía que decía.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? – La ladrona se sintió fría de pies a cabeza.

— Estoy seguro que a tus papás no les hará ninguna gracia que te vayas del país – respondió el joven detective intentando no perder el temple - especialmente con un chico, pero…

— Espera, espera…

— Te estoy pidiendo que vengas conmigo – Lo dijo, Daiki lo dijo esperando lo peor pero la falta de reacción de la chica lo animó a continuar - Sé que no es fácil pensar en adaptarte, pero también sé que tú no tienes miedo.

— Estás loco Daiki… - Saint Tail trató de soltarse del chico pero este se negó a darle espacio.

— Si no me quieres seguir, bueno pues entonces me quedare aquí, y hoy mismo empezare a buscar una universidad en Tokio, pero… no van a rembolsarme nada de lo que ya he invertido, la habitación, la colegiatura, nuestros boletos.

— ¿Nuestros?

Asuka Jr. mantenía los boletos frente a ella, para ser completamente sinceros temblando de miedo. Estaba seguro ¿cierto? Mei tomó ambos boletos y los miró, el primero era evidentemente el suyo y el segundo lo había comprado a nombre de ella.

— Esto no… no…

— ¿No?

Asuka Jr. esperó un montón de cosas en ese momento, esperaba que quisiera salir corriendo, que lo atacara por creer que era otra persona, que lo negara fervientemente, que se echara a llorar, pero de nuevo ella lo sorprendió empezando a reír como si fuera realmente divertido.

Y es que solo cada miedo que Meimi había tenido durante todo ese tiempo, solo explotó como una burbuja de jabón. Daiki sabía quién era ella, no sabía desde cuándo, pero lo sabía y aun así acaba de decirle que la amaba. Acaba de pedirle que se fuera con él a Estados Unidos. Todo parecía tan irreal que podría estar soñando de nuevo.

— Pero… ¿Cómo?

— Sabía que no que equivocaba… bueno no estaba completamente seguro pero… - el joven detective volvió a acariciar las mejillas de la chica con delicadeza - mientras más lo pensaba más sentido tenía, ella es la única chica que siempre venía a mi mente cuando trataba de compararlas con Saint Tail, la única que en algún momento llamó mi atención, pero siempre era tan esquiva conmigo.

— Es realmente raro que te refieras a mí en tercera persona, por favor no lo hagas.

— Tan raro como cuando hablabas de Saint Tail.

— ¿En serio logre llamar tu atención, aunque fuera un poco?

— Si – dijo tomando sus manos – nadie me desafiaba tanto como tú y la mitad de las veces hacia las cosas con algo en mi cabeza como "Y Haneoka dijo que no podría hacerlo".

— ¿No… no estas molesto conmigo? ¿No me guardas rencor por…?

— Ni siquiera un poco – Daiki recargó su frente contra la de Meimi, sintiendo la paz de eliminar todas sus dudas, y la responsabilidad de acabar con sus miedos – estoy feliz de que seas tú.

Y esa era la verdad. Durante el resto de la semana que había esperado para volver a verla, le había dado vueltas y más vueltas a la cuestión en su cabeza.

No iba a dejarla atrás, no podía, ya no, así que el único modo de convencerla de aceptarlo en su vida era descubriendo quien era. Ella había confesado que se conocían, que habían estado en los mismos círculos, que conocía a sus padres e incluso donde ella vivía, que habían estudiado juntos. El detective pasó una completa noche en vela recolectando todo lo que sabía de Mei, su cabello rojo, sus ojos azul grises, sus facciones suaves, su cuerpo menudo, las pecas sobre sus hombros, el sonido de su risa, juntándolo todo haciéndose una imagen mental de la chica bajo el antifaz solo saltó a su mente.

Sí, con un gesto más desafiante, con ojos más claros como el zafiro, con su cabello solo un poco más brillante, pero era la misma sonrisa tranquila. Cuando empezó a juntar todo lo que sabía de aquella chica solo encajó, todas las piezas estaban allí. Incluso porqué ella lo hacía sentir, de la forma en la que siempre lo había hecho.

No iba a dejarla atrás y necesitaba tener algo firme con que demostrarlo. Así que dando un salto de fe, Daiki fue al aeropuerto y compró un boleto de avión a su nombre, había tenido que pagar de más por comprarlo con tan poca antelación y poder situarla en un asiento junto al suyo, pero cuando en sus manos tuvo el boleto con el nombre de Haneoka Meimi impreso estuvo más seguro que en ninguna ocasión en su vida que estaba en lo correcto.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? – finalmente preguntó Meimi.

— Solo un par de días – admitió el detective.

— Daiki, entonces…

— Ya no estoy en la investigación de Saint Tail, la dejé al día siguiente de la última vez que estuvimos aquí – Daiki la interrumpió casi adivinando lo que iba a decirle ahora - Yo, ya no tengo nada que ver con ello, así que técnicamente si ahora sé quién es Saint Tail… supongo que podría ir y dar la información, pero no tengo ninguna forma de probarlo, no creo que sirviera de mucho.

— Pero todos estos años has estado tratando de atraparme…

— Eso ya no me importa Meimi.

— ¡Claro que te importa!

— Está bien, si me importa, pero la verdad es que aunque te hubiera atrapado estoy seguro no habría podido entregarte desde hace mucho tiempo, la única razón que seguía yendo cuando me llamabas creo que era… porque quería verte.

Era tan liberador poder decir esto en voz alta. Era la verdad, desde hacía demasiado tiempo cuando Saint Tail había pasado de ser solo una ladrona a alguien a quien Daiki admiraba, que entendía, se había planteado un montón de veces la pregunta de ¿Qué haría si un día lograba alcanzarla?

Aquella primera noche, cuando ella había estado herida y solo se había preocupado por su bienestar sin pensar por un momento siquiera cuál era su deber, había tenido su respuesta. Debería haber abandonado el caso en ese momento, pero entonces ¿Quién la perseguiría? ¿Quién más podría entender lo que ella hacia? ¿Quién podría ayudarla si fuera necesario?

Daiki sonrió al pensar que le había costado todo un año entender cabalmente, que lo que sentía desde ese entonces seguramente era amor.

— Ahora pongámonos serios. – Asuka Jr. respiró profundo, no porque dudara de la respuesta, sino porque quizá quería disfrutarla - ¿Me amas?

— Si – respondió Meimi con voz alta y clara.

— Y – el chico sonrió ampliamente, sí, la respuesta se sentía tan cálida y plena como lo había imaginado - y ¿Te vas conmigo o debo quedarme aquí contigo? Cualquiera que sea tu elección Meimi, no vas a poder deshacerte de mí.

Meimi se mordió el labio inferior atrapando una risa nerviosa. Quedarse aquí donde todo era familiar, conocido y cómodo. Irse con él donde todo sería desconocido, nuevo, atemorizante… pero las dos opciones de su mano, estaba segura que sin importar que eligiera solo… funcionaria. Era fe ciega, lo sabía, nada le garantizaba que las cosas saldrían en realidad bien, pero tenía fe en que si lo hacia a su lado, sabrían luchar.

— ¿No tengo tiempo para pensarlo un poco? – preguntó Meimi sin poder detener esa risa que le llenaba la boca.

— Me temo que no – le insistió el detective contagiándose de su alegría.

— Mi padre intentara arrancarte la cabeza sin importar que elija.

— Puede intentarlo – Asuka Jr. rodeó la cintura de la chica con más seguridad - pero estoy seguro que no querrá matar al padre de su futuro nieto.

— ¡No te atreverías a decirle eso! – Meimi golpeó la cabeza del chico con un regaño, si le decía eso seguro que sí que le arrancaba alguna extremidad.

— Meimi – Daiki recargó sus labios casi sobre los suyos – estoy dispuesto a todo por ti.

— Entonces… averigüemos hasta donde podemos llegar.

Cuando Meimi abrazó por el cuello y recargó sus labios en los de Daiki, cada miedo y duda desapareció en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Desde el principio estar uno al lado del otro había significado una lucha constante, conquistar, fracasar, aprender y volver siempre a empezar, y al parecer sería así hasta alcanza el final, fuera cual fuera este.

 ** _Fin_**

 _13 de febrero de 2017_

 _11:34 p.m._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Nota de autora** : Pues aquí termina moonless months, no saben lo contenta que estoy con todo el cariño que le han demostrado a esta historia, cada vez que hago algo nuevo de Saint Tail me hago a la idea de que poca gente la va a leer y que llegarme un review va a ser algo complicado, pero ustedes me demuestran lo equivocada que estoy._

 _Gracias por compartir estas noches conmigo, emocionarse conmigo, esperar a ver el resultado final, espero no haberlos decepcionado, es una historia que empezó una noche de noviembre como un oneshot y después me di cuenta que valía la pena explorar la idea y se hicieron estos 14 capítulos, espero que los hayan disfrutado tanto como lo he hecho yo._

 _De nuevo gracias por todo su cariño y su apoyo estos doce años en fanfiction, los llevo a todos y cada uno de ustedes en mi corazón._

 ** _tata_**

 ** _Mimi chan_**


End file.
